Family Ties Saga
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Chapter 1: The first of the dark crests is revealed as a old enemy returns for revenge. Chapter 2: The truth about the original digidestined is revealed as one of its members captures the digidestined determined to harness their power.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: In light of the new chaptering system I decided to put this series together and revise the first part of it.This is my take on the original digidestined and the crests so I hope you like it.This was my first fic that many of you may not remember, but if you do trust me it's better now.For those of you who haven't read this enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it affiliates.

Destined for Revenge-

Sora looked around the campsite smiling at her sleeping friends as the firelight danced on their faces. Nearest to her lay Izzy with his arms draped around his computer as if it was a stuffed toy.Joe and Mimi came next each using their bag as a pillow with Mimi mumbling something about the mall and a sale.Their digimon lay at their feet ever protecting their young charges.Tai was next with Kari cuddled next to him, his hand resting on her head, a constant reminder that she was still there.Her brown eyes fell on the final pair, Matt and TK.In his gloved hand he held his harmonica forgotten after it was used to lull TK to sleep.

A faint beeping brought her out of her thoughts and her heart rate through the roof.Biomon sat up her clear eyes searching the darkness for the source "Should we wake the others?" she whispered moving closer.

Before Sora could answer Izzy's groggy voice was heard "No need, someone is just e-mailing me".

He rubbed the sleep out of his dark eyes and opened his computer"Its Genni" he said punching keys furiously. The commotion hadn't only awakened the young genius but Tai, Joe, Mimi, and Matt as well. They moved over to see what was going on, curious.Before joining the others Matt carefully laid TK down with Gabumon as a pillow just watching him sleep for a few seconds, enjoying the rare peace.

"Doesn't he understand I need my beauty sleep?" Mimi mumbled plopping back onto the ground and scowling at the machine as if willing it to melt.

"Sorry to wake you at such a late hour" the message began "but this couldn't wait, a new power waits for you at Infinity Mountain, you will need it in the near future. So go and find it immediately..." the screen went blank.

"That's it" Joe said slightly confused "no stupid riddles or stories".

"Just clear cut directions, this isn't right" Sora finished.

Tai looked at the others in shock "what is wrong with you guys Genni just told us what we need to do, so lets get going".

"For one it's the middle of the night, two we don't even know who are enemy is, and three that message creped me out" Matt challenged his icy eyes flashing, daring Tai to continue the fight.

Tai was about to take the challenge when Izzy eased the oncoming storm "Matt's right, the least we should do is wait until morning when we discuss this rationally and weight all of our options".

Tai's eyes faded as he lost himself in thought, after a few moments he nodded conceding "Well everyone get back to sleep, apparently we have a big day tomorrow" Sora said going into mother mode. Mimi and the digimon wasted no time fulfilling the request falling asleep within second of hitting her 'pillow'. 

"I'll take the last watch," Tai said as he added some wood to the dying fire. Sora nodded gratefully and curling up next to Biomon with thoughts of the mysterious message running through her head.

Not far away deep within Infinity Mountain a dark voice thundered causing his servants to quake in his fury."Blast those children why aren't they coming.I couldn't have made that message any clearer, tell me how do you get confused by that…do I have to draw them a map!"

Another voice answered, "Perhaps it is to clear master".The owner of the voice was a young boy, a little younger than Joe.The boy had short brown hair with clear ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce through the darkness of the room. He wore a simple black T-shirt with khaki shorts.

"What do you mean you fool, you don't have any idea how to deal with these children?" The dark voice demanded more anger seeping into it with every passing second.

"I meant no disrespect master," the child answered quickly "but from the sounds of it their little friend Genni is never to clear."

"Yes, perhaps you are right, which means that they will need a little more help getting here." the voice said cruelly as he stepped into the light. His dark wings cast a shadow over the boy who didn't even flinch at the sight.

The demon moved to a large viewing pool at the center of the room his eyes scanning the digidestined one by one."Let me see, who to torment" his red eyes finally fell on the perfect one "Ah, yes that one will do quit nicely".

The boy moved around trying to see who he had focused the attention to without any success, much to his disappointment. The demon waved his hands, which were surrounded by a black light, and the chosen child immediately started to suffer from the severe nightmare.

"Master Devimon what do we do now?" the boy asked a smile playing on his lips as he watched the suffering.

"We wait and they will come to us" Devimon watch with delight as the one called Izzy, the Bearer of Knowledge, thrashed in his sleep. "They will come"

Izzy thrashed in his sleep as the nightmare enveloped his thoughts.A demon was after them, it had killed Genni, the digimon, and now it was after them.They ran out of room to run as a sheer cliff rose before them and the demon caught up.It dark hand reached down for them his friends cries echoing in his ears…

Tentomon shook Izzy hard desperately trying to wake him up.It was obvious that something was wrong with him and there was nothing the digimon could do to help him."Izzy please wake up, someone do something," he pleaded his green eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

Gomamon ran up the hill with water a large shell full of water.He threw it on the shaking boy. That did the trick and Izzy shot up his dark eyes unfocused and full of terror.

The others gathered around him concerned yet afraid to scare him even more. "We need to go to the mountain," he stammered after he had composed himself a little.

Tai was the first to speak "Why, what was that all about?"

Izzy was scared to relive the terror but gathered himself and began "We need to go, there was this huge demon in my dream and it was picking us off one by one and the only way to stop it was something at Infinity Mountain"

Mimi placed a hand on his shoulder still trying to settle him down as Tai eyes grew determined.He looked to Matt who nodded and began to gather up their supplies "Then lets go".

Hours later the group trekked to the forest in silence each one lost in thought.

"Where are we going Tai?" Kari asked breaking the silence causing a few of the digimon to jump.She and TK had slept through everything that had happened the previous night.All they knew was their brother's woke them up very early and they were looking for something very important.

"We are going to find something to help us beat the bad digimon," Tai explained taking her hand wanting to keep her close.He knew trouble was brewing, and didn't wasn't going to let her get caught in the middle of it.

TK too was full of questions "Matt what's wrong with Izzy, he's really quiet today". Matt glanced down at his brother, his blue eyes sparkling with innocence.He couldn't break that innocence "he just had a bad dream that all" he answered not wanting to scare his brother. 'I hope it was just a dream' he thought to himself taking TK's hand.

Devimon looked into the pool a smile across his dark face.'They're coming, they are actually coming like little lost lambs to the slaughter' he thought with glee.

"It worked master," the boy praised from the side "would you like me to start phase two?"

Devimon pondered for a few moments "Yes, but first I want to know why you are so willing to help me take over the world and destroy them."

His eyes narrowed as he looked up to the digimon "I want power, power you can give me" he replied passion filling his voice "as for the children each one of them has made my life miserable…so revenge will be sweet." With that the boy walked out the door in order to prepare for the next phase. His revenge would be sweet. As he walked out the necklace Devimon gave him began to glow a black light enveloping the room.

"I'm tired can we rest yet," Mimi complained from the middle of the pack. For once her request was not unfounded the sun had been beating mercilessly down on them for hours, which was also how long it had been since their last break.

"Yeah." Tai said as they came around a bend his normally energetic voice sounding weary.

"Hey look at that, it's a person" Kari said pulling out of her brothers grasp and running forward, nearly giving the leader a heart attack as he raced after the girl.

Yet sure enough up ahead on the path was a boy about their age with brown hair, a black T-shirt, and khaki pants. Joe carefully walked up checking him over.Satisfied nothing was really wrong he addressed the others "He's alive and I can't see anything wrong with him"

Mimi came running up with a wet cloth "Well let's make sure he stays that way, maybe that shadow from Izzy's dream got him." At mention of his dream Izzy shuttered once more.

"I guess we'll stay here tonight," Tai said a little disappointed, they hadn't made as much progress as he would have liked but they just couldn't leave someone lying in the middle of the forest unconscious.

The kids set up camp and took care of their mysterious stranger. Izzy sat a few feet away punching at his computer his dream still haunting him. Joe, Mimi, and Sora were close to the fire trying to revive the boy; Tai was up in a tree looking at the mountain through his scope looking for any hit of the hidden power.

TK and Kari sat by Matt quietly watching the stars, each one making up their own constellations.Matt's eyes twinkled watching the pair.His eyes then flickered to the stranger, there was something familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Izzy continued typing when his screen flashed and it began to beep rapidly "That's not good" he muttered, his fingers flying over the keyboard in a blur.

"What?" Mimi asked still holding the boy in her lap.

"Someone has hacked their way into some of my files" Izzy answered gravely.Tai came down from his perch taking special care not to fall.He knew how much information he had on his computer, most of it concerning them "What did they get?"

"Not much" Izzy answered slowly "It looks like they were after the information about the crests, but only got into our bios."

Matt looked at Izzy a little worried his blue eyes filled with concern "Are you sure they didn't get too much?" Izzy nodded and continued typing.

Although he wasn't satisfied with the answer Matt let the bearer of Knowledge be and settled down on a log his eyes narrowing once again as the fell on the stranger.He had lost himself in thought when Tai sat down next to him sensing Matt's distress.

"Matt what's wrong, you seem a little jumpy" Tai asked careful not to flare his temper.

The blond shrugged turning to his friend "I don't know, I just have this feeling I've seen that guy before and it wasn't good."

"I know what you mean…"Tai said running his hand through his hair.Kari's ear piercing scream ripped through the clearing sending the group into a panic.

Gatomon flew out of the forest at lightning speed her claws out ready for action.Tai's eyes darted around looking for what had caused his sister to scream.He found it; a huge shadow figure had appeared in the sky, its red eyes glowing menacingly at the children. 

"Kari" Gatomon cried launching herself at the figure only the fly straight through it landing on the ground hard.

The shadow laughed, "I'm coming for you" he said his voice coming from everywhere.After the voice had faded the shadow disappeared into thin air. Matt and Tai reached the their shaking siblings who jumped into their brother's arms. The other digimon came flying out of the forest ready to fight.Their eyes glazed with excitement.

"You're a little late," Tai said rubbing Kari's back whispering into her ear trying to calm her down.

TK clung to his brother's shirt "Matt it was him" he stammered, "he came back, how did he come back".Matt pulled him close "It wasn't him, don't worry I won't let it get you…I promise".

Sora looked at him confused "Who is he talking about?" she asked.Matt looked at her "Devimon" he replied quietly.

A groan came from their stranger as he began to wake up.His icy eyes studying the group focusing on each child one by one.Joe shifted uncomfortable under the gaze as it sent chills up his spine.The boy finally spoke "Please don't hurt me".

"We wont hurt you, we are here to help" Mimi soothed handing him some food and water which he slowly took.

Tai wasn't as caring and generous and bombarded the boy with questions "Who are you? How did you get here? Who are you working for? Did you send that shadow thing after us?"

"Take it easy Tai, we don't know the extent of his injuries" Joe said worried that he would go into shock.

The boy looked around one more time "My name is Cory as for how I got here I have no idea, I was sitting as my computer and was sucked in. When I woke up I was in a forest and I heard a dark shadow talking about some kids called the digidestined and how he needed their crests for something. I freaked and began to run, I don't know if it saw me, I must have tripped because the next thing I know I'm here with you guys."

The kids looked around at each other casting each other skeptical glances. Each one had the feeling that they had met Cory before, but they just couldn't remember where or when.

Cory again spoke a little surprise in his voice "Hey I know all of you guys, you were at camp with me and you were the ones who killed that big monster back home, I was there I saw the whole battle."

"Could you tell us exactly what the shadow looked like" Izzy asked bringing up the files he had been going through.Ever since the dream he had been looking at the pictures of the digimon they had encountered trying to find a match. Cory shook his head.

Izzy remained persistent "Here I'm going to show you some pictures you tell me when one looks familiar." Cory sat down and began to look through the pictures.

Sora stood off to the side staring at the boy, she knew he was from camp but she had met him somewhere else before. She looked over to see TK frantically tugging on Matt's shirt crying and pointing at Cory. She walked over to see if she could help "Matt what's wrong with him?"

"Sora we need to get away from him now" he said gathering up TK and a few supplies, the look in his eyes told Sora that he wasn't kidding.She quietly moved across the camp in order to get Mimi and Joe ready to go, her eyes now bearing down on the guest.

Kari sat by the fire watching the older kids gently petting Gatomon as she watched. In her lap Gatomon wasn't as content as she normally was, her white fur stood on end and her bright eyes were narrowed "That boy is evil" the cat stated simply hate filling her voice. 

Patamon who had given up trying to console TK and flown over to her"Your right he just feels wrong" he said.Gatomon looked up at Kari concerned.

Devimon peered into the pool "I didn't think that they would catch on so fast" he said to himself. My dark child is going to need some help," he said darkly. He waved his hands and hundreds of Sparrowmon, tiny but effective bird digimon flew in from the darkness and depths of his castle. "Go my minions, the dark child will instruct you once you arrive".The birds didn't even stop as they sailed through the windows by the hundreds.

Devimon watched them fly off into the night slowly disappearing "Soon I will have all eight of them in my clutches and all of the power of the crests and the digiworld will be mine."

Joe looked around at camp everyone was on edge as if something bad was about to happen. He looked over at Cory once more, he knew him from camp and one more place that he just couldn't remember. Joe then noticed something around Cory's neck.

"Excuse me but what is that around you neck" he asked his curiosity stronger than his fear.

Cory looked a little shocked but pulled out a crest "I don't know I found it when I got here, do you know what it is?"

Agumon spoke up "It's a crest, is has special powers and it helps digimon like us digivolve."

"Let me see if I can figure out what it means" Izzy said bringing up a new file on his computer and reaching for the crest when Tentomon's screams stopped him halfway.

"AHHHHH" Tentomon screamed tackling Izzy pushing him away from the boy, "everyone digivolve he has the crest of revenge".During their training with Genni he told them of the Dark Crests that had been created in a horrible accident by the original digidestined.He told them if they ever saw them to get their chosen child as far away as possible or face the consequences.

The others needed no further encouragement growing into their champion forms except of Angewomon who went mega. (A/N: I didn't feel like listing all of them but you get the idea).

The digimon immediately took protective positions in front of their chosen child preparing for some sort of attack.Their eyes narrowed and muscles tensed as if daring the kid to continue.

Cory looked at the group laughing and clapping his hands slowly "So you're on to me, oh well my help should be arriving any second now so make it easy on yourselves tell me who has what crest and surrender to me and my master".

"If you think were going to tell you anything your nuts" Tai yelled furious about being tricked. The sound of flapping wings caught his attention as he and the others looked around trying to locate the source of the noise.

Cory ignoring the noise snickered again "Well I guess I could use this instead" holding up Izzy's computer.The redhead let out a low growl but stayed back.Cory gave him a smug look and began to type "Hey what's wrong with this thing" he shot as the computer beeped.

"I've locked it out, I'm the only one who can get in or out" Izzy said defiantly very happy at the moment for installing the little trick.

"Fine" Cory said slipping the computer into his pack "I'll go from memory, I was there when you battled Myotismon and if I remember right Hope and Light are protected by the angels." He looked at Kari and TK who were hidden behind their brothers as well as their angels.

Both boys tensed up pushing the pair a little farther back as the distant flapping noise came dangerously close."Look" Mimi screamed pointing to the sky as the Sparrowmon arrived "there must be hundreds of them".

"Seize the children" Cory yelled pointing to the cluster in front of him.

"Tai, take the others and run we'll hold them off," Greymon said preparing to fight, already swatting away the first wave.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked reluctantly looking to her partner

"Go now" Birdramon said without second thought taking to the skies.

The eight children took one last look before they ran off into the night.

Greymon watched to make sure they were out of sight before turning to finish off the Sparrowmon and Cory. "You'll never get them," he said firing a flaming ball at the largest group of the little birds he could see.

Cory just shrugged "Oh I don't plan to because you are going to bring them to me yourself" he reached into his pocked and pulled out four familiar weapons, black gears. Eight pairs of eyes widened in horror as he threw them into the fight. They whizzed through the air having a mind of their own, circling the fighters like vultures circling a kill.

They filling went in and four screams of pain ripped through the night as they hit their four targets, Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, and Angewomon. 

Cory watched with mild delight as the gears hit the targets, a little joy left him when he realized one of his targets hadn't been hit "Blast I wanted both angles" he thought. 

Ikkakumon however watched in horror knowing that he and the others let alone the children didn't stand a chance if their own digimon went after them. "Angemon you're the fastest go warn the others," he yelled launching a torpedo at the attacking Togemon.As it hit home he muttered a silent apology, hurting his friend was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Are you sure?" the angel asked locked in his own mortal combat with his counterpart Angewomon.

"Just go" Kabuterimon pleaded jumping away from Garurumon's teeth.

"Be careful" Angemon warned flying off after the kids. As he flew he could still hear the sounds of the battle slowly fading. Five agonizing minutes later he found the kids but his energy was almost gone and he was on the verge of passing out. "TK" he called causing the group the stop suddenly.

The angel couldn't take it anymore and he fell to the ground as Patamon.The small digimon barely felt TK picking him up asking him asking what was wrong in a shaky voice.

"The others, black gears, can't trust…" it finally became too much and he fell into darkness.

Cory sat on a log trying to get into Izzy's computer without any success while around him the battle raged on, he sighed and looked up to find all of the Sparrowmon were gone just leaving the seven guardians fighting each other. 

"Howling Blaster" cried Garurumon sending Birdramon into the ground causing her to devolve. "I'm sorry Sora," she whispered before passing out.

"Needle Spray" "Nova Blast" yelled Togemon and Greymon as they took out Ikkakumon. "Joe please be safe," he thought.

"Celestial Arrow" Angewomon said as she fired dealing the final blow to Kabuterimon "You'll never get them" he said giving in to the pain his eyes focused on Cory.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be" Cory said looking and the three unmoving rookies. He raised his hand and a dark ball began to develop. "Time to finish them off once and for all" but before he could fire a bright purple light enveloped the three whisking them away. Cory screamed in rage as they faded from sight "No!!" he yelled, "Garurumon sniff the digidestined out now, they will not escape" he climbed up onto the wolfs back and headed down the path the kids had taken.

"Patamon please wake up, can you hear me, Matt why won't he wake up?" TK cried holding his tiny partner in his arms, his blue eyes full of tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

"He is just really tired, I guess that battle took a lot out of him" Matt soothed kneeling down to look him in the eye "Just give him time to rest and before you know it he'll be back and ready to go".The younger offered a small smile and hugged him closer "I hope your right".

Tai looked around the small clearing that they had stopped in.He took a few deep breaths still winded from the run when he noticed the sounds of fighting had faded into the night "Hey guys listen, I don't hear fighting anymore".

The others paused to listen when Mimi shook her head "I still hear trees crashing, it can't be over".

"Remember Patamon said something about black gears perhaps something is coming after us" Sora said thinking of Biomon back in the fight without her help. 

"Guys I really hate to sound like a coward but if our digimon have black gears in them that means Cory or whoever his master is has control of them so shouldn't we run or hide or something?" Joe said glancing around for a good place to hide.

"He's right" Izzy echoed "there is no way we can out run them so I suggest that some of us stay in the open and try to convince him that the others have escaped even though there hiding right here"

Tai thought for a moment and looked down at Kari, he would die before he let anything happen to her and whoever was after them seemed pretty desperate to get them. He then looked over to Matt seemed to have the same thought running through his head about TK and that is when he made up his mind.

Matt stepped forward trying to hand TK over to Sora "Sora take TK and get into a tree" he said his voice firm but there was a hint of concern tainting it.Her brown eyes filled with determination as she refused "No you go with him he needs his brother right now Matt" the blonde seemed ready to launch into another protest when she shot him a look "His digimon is out cold and he is scared, the last thing he needs is you getting hurt now go" she said firmly picking up a stick. 

Tai wasn't sure what to do, part of him told him as leader he needed to fight, but the other half told him as Kari's brother he needed to protect her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mimi follow Sora's example and armed herself picking up a rather large stick swinging it a few times to test it out.

"This guy has this coming" she said coolly "I can't remember where I met him, I just remember that I wanted to punch him if I ever saw him again" The others looked at her in shock, this was the first time they had ever seen her this mad.

"Tai what are we going to do, is the bad person going to get us?" Kari asked her voice shaking. Her innocent eyes were full of fear, remembering when Myotismon was after her, all of the digimon who had sacrificed themselves to save her the first time.

Tai then made up his mind and turned to Izzy "Izzy don't even argue with me, take Kari and stay with Matt, this nut job needs you to get into your computer so we need to get you out of the equation".

Izzy knew better than to argue when it came to Kari and climbed up into the tree sitting next to Matt who had TK in his lap. The group on the ground stood firm, their eyes focused on determined as the sound of crashing trees grew nearer and nearer.

With a loud crash the four digimon and Cory flew out of the bushes. "There you are" he said cruelly "At, I see what the four of you are doing, the noble sacrifice to save your friends.I hate to break it to you but you are only delaying the inevitable my master will get each one of you one way or another".

"Just who is your master?" Tai demanded a growl working its way into his voice preparing to swing yet at the same time nervous when he saw the cold look in Greymon's eyes.

"You will see in time, now I will ask you one more time surrender and tell me who has what crest," Cory warned. "If you do it now I can spare you a lot of pain".

"Never" Tai yelled charging the boy.He ran at top speed crashing into him hard sending them both sprawling to the ground in a tangled heap.

Joe and Sora looked at each other uneasily when they realized that their digimon were nowhere to be seen. "Please be okay," Sora prayed heading to back Tai up.

The digimon instantly moved to protect Cory but he quickly motioned for them to stay back. "I can handle these miserable wimps by myself".With amazing speed and strength he threw Tai off sending him into a nearby tree with a loud crash. Izzy had to cover Kari's mouth to keep her from crying out "He'll be okay" the red head whispered hoping it would calm her.

Mimi went next although she was able to get a good shot to his stomach he let out a gasp for air before turning and slapping her out of the way with a cry of rage. 

"Garurumon find Matt and bring him to me" he yelled before taking on Sora. "Haven't we been through enough?" she yelled swinging her stick full of rage knowing he had probably hurt of even killed Biomon. Chuckled grabbing her arm and threw her into a groggy Mimi who was trying to pull herself up. 

Joe was the last one standing and he knew it, he pushed his fear down deep and narrowed his yes, he was supposed to be the reliable one and now everyone was counting on him more than ever.He ran into Cory screaming only to be promptly nailed in the face by his fist sending him into darkness.

Cory smiled looking over the fallen digidestined.His smile grew wider when he saw Garurumon at the base of one of the trees growling and bearing his teeth."Very clever hiding in plain sight…get them" he muttered coldly moving forward. 

In the tree TK and Kari buried their faces in the older boys chests as the wolf prepared to fire. "No please don't" Matt pleaded pulling his brother close cradling the back on his head in his hand.

Just as the icy attack was about to hit them the mysterious purple light enveloped the group. "Not again" Cory yelled with pure rage sending a dark ring of energy out of his body, it leveled the surrounding trees and knocked out the infected digimon.When the wave had subsided Cory stood seething with anger clenching his fists.

"Calm down Cory" Devimon said as his dark image materialized in front of him. 

"But master I have failed" Cory said preparing another round of energy.

"I see it as a minor set back, you did succeed in taking control of four of the guardians as planned as well as figure out two of the crests. Return to the castle and revise phase two, everything will still turn out as we have planned" Devimon said with a smile picking up the captured guardians.

"Yes my master" Cory said bowing and picking the four digimon entering the portal.

Miles away from the devastated clearing the digidestined lay hidden in a small cottage.Inside the cottage Kari held her brother's hand tightly within her own tears forming in her brown eyes."Tai please wake up, can you hear me, TAI!" Kari begged trying to him to wake.

Finally she had success "But I don't want to go to school today mommy" he mumbled causing Kari to laugh and hug him, clinging to him as if he would disappear at any second.

Across the room another groggy voice was heard "Could someone please tell me what hit me" Joe asked sitting up holding his head in his hands.

"Cory's fist" Mimi replied laying him back down and applying a cool rag to the fast growing bump "you all have been out for a long time".

"Where are we?" Tai asked pulling himself free from Kari's iron grip to get a better look around.

"Genni's" Sora said entering the room with Gomamon and Biomon in her arms.The two looked as if they had seen better days, each one sporting a collection of bruises and scratches."He brought all of us here to get us away from Cory…well almost all of us" she said softly. 

Joe was about to ask who didn't make it when he saw the look on Mimi's face. 

"Don't worry everything will be all right" Genni said coming in hands clasped behind his back "come eat and then we'll figure out what to do. The coming of this has been foreseen for years and many scrolls have been authored so one of them will help us".He said leaving the battered group out of the room.

"I'm in" Cory said triumphantly throwing his hands into the air "you have to admit that the universal password is a wonderful thing even little genius boy couldn't block it or me out."

Devimon peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the information scrolling down the screen "You have done well, now can you tell me who has what crest?" 

"Of coarse, with this I can tell you what their shoe size is, Izzy kept very accurate records." He paused to make sure he still had Devimon's attention "I told you who has Hope and Light…"

Devimon seemed to cringe. "Yes the little one who destroyed me before, I will make sure he suffers" 

Cory let the rant pass before continuing, "The leader Tai has courage, Sora has love, Mimi sincerity, Matt friendship, Izzy knowledge, and Joe reliability."

"Perfect" Devimon said looking around the large room. Off to the side was his viewing pool, but it was the walls that caught his attention.On the walls the symbols of six of the crests had been intricly carved above a groove just large enough for a person to stand in. In the center was another carved deep into the floor a point of the flower like picture pointing to each grooves.At the top lay the final, a rising sun next to a small ledge.High above the ledge the ceiling had all eight designs had been carved intertwining with one another.

"Can you give me their location?" Devimon asked tearing his gaze back to the screen.

Cory nodded and began to tap away at the keys "Yes, they are a few miles away at some sort of cottage" he said pointing to the eight linking dots next to a lake.

Devimon walked over to the pool waving his hands causing the liquid inside to glow and finally form an image of the cottage to appear. With another flick of his hand he saw the children and the old man at a dinner table eating and chatting "Genni" he muttered under his breath pure hate filling his voice. 

Cory watched as the dark lord went into his own thoughts just staring at the image rubbing his hands.After a few minutes he spoke quietly and coolly "I think that it is time to reveal myself to them" he said "I don't believe that I have had the honor of meeting the eighth child yet and it's been far too long since I've seen the others."

"Do you want me to come master?" Cory asked.

"No, I'll take the angel, you just be ready to make contact with them when I send you the signal" he turned and yelled down the dark hallway"Come Angewomon" the angle appeared seconds later obeying without a sound following Devimon out the door.

Cory watched them go "That fool" he said when he was sure that they were out of earshot "I wish I could be rid of him now". He them pulled his digivice and a scroll out of his back.He turned the black digivice over in his hands rubbing his hands over the symbols, on one side was the symbol for his crest and on the other was one of the digidestined. Unfortunately the device had been damaged years ago and the only part that he could make out was part of a circle. 

He unrolled the scroll that told about the dark device looking it over once again hoping this time something would catch his eye. "Good must have it taken in from them order for evil to gain its true power" he read to himself "What does that mean?" he said in frustration falling into silence "Perhaps when Devimon brings them here everything will become clear and then I can destroy them and Devimon is one shot."

"I'll never get over how much you kids eat," Genni said in awe as he cleared up the dinner dishes.Once that had been done he turned to the children motioning them to the other room "Now come into the living room and I will try to explain things to you."

"First this kid Cory is from your time and your world.Second I have no idea who he is working for, all I know is you is you have fought him before and won"

Patamon looked up from his perch on a pile of pillows "Can we rule out Myotismon the prophecy didn't say anything about him coming back."

"I think your right but that leaves quite a few more" Genni agreed but his voice was still grim.

"What about my dream, does that have anything to do with this?" Izzy asked the images still running through his mind torturing his thoughts as he slept.

"Actually, I think the dream was just used to get you all to fall into Cory's trap" Genni said cautiously "now like I said before there are tons of scrolls about this crest…so if you don't mind giving an old man a hand".

The kids smiled and each one grabbing a scroll settling in. Matt stood up with a sleeping TK in his arms "Do you have a place where I can put TK". Tai then looked down not surprised to see his own sister dead asleep. "Of course, you can use the room I had you in earlier."

Matt and Tai gave their thanks and picked up their siblings heading down the hall. TK stirred a little as Matt laid him on the bed gently.The little blonde muttered for a few seconds before falling into dreamland.Matt couldn't help but smile the little guy looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept.

Tai tiptoed out of the room behind Matt after tucking Kari in her own bed. "Take care of them Patamon" he whispered as he closed the door and headed down the hall to join the others.

Outside the cottage in the bushes two figures lurked in the shadows.Devimon smiled to himself "this couldn't get any better" he thought "I'll let them get caught up in what they are doing then I'll strike."

Mimi rubbed the sleep out her eyes, they had been reading for about three hours and it was finally catching up with her. She stood up stretching out her cramped arms. "Genni where is your powder room?" she asked quietly as not to disturb the others.

"Down the hall across from the where the little ones are sleeping" he replied not looking up from his scroll.

Sora quickly stood up running after the brunette "Hold on I'll come with you". 

"Hey could you check on TK for me?" Matt asked rubbing his own weary blue eyes.

"Sure" Mimi said as she and Sora walked down the hall.

Tai watched them go and waited until he heard doors close "Genni why do girls always do that?"

The old man let out a chuckle despite the situation "My young friend that is a mystery that men have been trying to figure out for ages and one I fear that will never be solved."

The boys let out chuckles of their own but stopped when Tentomon began to fly around the room frantically.Gomamon had tensed up in Joe's arms letting out a small whimper "Tentomon what's wrong?" Izzy asked watching his partner.

"Something's wrong, can't you fell it?" Gomamon said crawling out of Joe's arms.

It was then Sora's frantic voice came down the hall "Tai, Matt get down here" she yelled her voice shaking. The sound of shattering glass sent the entire group into a panic and running down the hall.

At the door to TK's and Kari's room Biomon hovered "Spiral Twister" she called trying to break down the now locked door.

"Matt help!" TK's voice rang through the chaos followed by Kari's screams. Matt cried out and threw himself at the door in desperate to get in. "TK I'm coming hold on".Tai was right behind him ganging up with Matt against the door.

Inside the room Devimon had cornered the two frightened digidestined.The once tidy room now lay in shambles with debris from what was once the wall lying all over the floor.

"You can't be alive," TK stammered as he saw his worst nightmare hovering over him "I watched Angemon make you go away".

"Well I'm back, just like I promised," the dark lord sneered "and you are mine now" he said reaching down for the children.

"TK, Kari no" Angemon screamed taking flight.He soared forward hands outstretched reaching for the pair.He closed in and was a few feet away when an arrow of pure light slammed into his body. The hit caused him to smash through the locked wooden door and devolve to Patamon. 

Matt and Tai were the first through the new hole.The two brother's eyes darted around the room frantically until their eyes came to rest on their siblings and Devimon.Both terror and relief washed over their faces as they moved towards them slowly trying not to catch his attention.

"Ah if it isn't you pesky children again" Devimon sneered his blood red eyes twinkling "Now I'm going to give you a choice surrender to me the easy way, or surrender the hard way".

"Neither" Ikkakumon growled from the other side of the room.Behind the large walrus Kabuterimon and Birdramon hovered at ready their eyes blazing with fury.

Devimon sneered, "I guess you mean the hard way…" he said coolly.His dark hands shot out grabbing TK and Kari who were inches away from the safety of their brother's arms.They screamed in terror as his icy hands wrapped around their small bodies and he took to the air.

"No!" Matt screamed leaping up holding onto the demon's leg.Devimon's eyes focused on the desperate blonde for a few moments before giving his leg a swift kick sending Matt into an unsuspecting Joe.

"Matt" TK again cried watching his brother fall.

"Now listen and listen good digidestined if you want to see your precious little ones alive again you will come to my castle and surrender to me" then out of the corner of his eye he noticed the three guardians had began to advance."Stop right there or…" he threatened squeezing the two tighter in his vice like grip causing them to cry out in pain.

"Stop it…we" Tai shot pointing to the retreating digimon his fists shaking with fear and fury, he was unable to say the final words.Devimon began to fly away his prizes in hand "Angewomon see that the digimon stay out of my way".

The angel of light soared high into the air hovering over her friends ignoring Kari's pleading to stop."Heavens Charm" she called freezing digimon and digidestined alike in place as she and Devimon flew off into the night.

Izzy walked down the long hall in silence his mind still whirling over what had happened.Behind him he could hear Tai beating up on one of the few remaining walls screaming incoherently.

He reentered the living room to come face to face with Genni, sadness filling the old man's eyes."Who did they take?" 

"TK and Kari" Izzy answered quietly.

One by one the others came wandering down the hall their faces weary and full of despair. Matt clutched TK's little blue backpack his eyes distant and red showing the remains of tears.Sora was right behind him her arms around Tai's seething form offering what support she could.Joe and Mimi were last carrying the unconscious and bruised Patamon.

Genni broke the tense silence. "I know that you may not want to hear this, but I know what Devimon wants" as he spoke he unrolled a large scroll onto the table for everyone to see.Before Genni could even utter another word let alone give everyone a good look at the thing a hologram figure appeared on the table.

"Cory" Matt hissed "where is my brother, if you hurt him in any way so help me…"

"Temper temper" Cory teased, "now listen closely and you'll see the little ones in one piece again."

"I guess we know who he is working for now," Mimi muttered under her breath.

"Very good and it only took you a few days to figure that one out, now as you were told in the first place to come to Infinity Mountain," Cory paused as the sounds of footsteps were heard echoing off of the stone. "Ah, Master had returned, here's a little food for thought" the image was moved to show Devimon chaining TK and Kari roughly to the wall.

Joe gasped when he saw the image; around him he heard similar reactions and some cursing. Both of them were fighting tears, trying to look brave like their brothers would even though they were scared out of their minds. 

"Don't worry Matt, Tai I'll watch your precious siblings until you get here" Cory finished as the image faded away leaving the table only covered by the scroll once more.

"Did you see that?" Joe asked timidly, the looks of his friends faces could only be described as homicidal at that moment and he feared bring their anger down on himself if he said the wrong thing.

Dirty looks gave him his answer "No what was behind them on the wall" he quickly added defensively.

"Sorry Joe, I was too busy looking at my terrified sister and the insane digimon that has her" Tai shot.

"What did you see Joe?" Gomamon asked trying to be helpful.

Joe knew he had their attention "The symbol for my crest was on the wall behind them". 

Izzy's eyes glazed over as he thought back "He's right there was a symbol on the wall, I just couldn't make it out".

"That's what I was trying to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted" Genni said pointing to the scroll. On it was a circle shaped by six of their symbols in the center lay the crest of light at the top of the page was the crest of hope. "This says that if you all focus your power through those two some sort of gate will open releasing a great power that was locked away long ago by the original digidestined".

"Is it good or evil" Sora asked studying the directions written around the drawing, it's handwriting looking oddly familiar "and where does Cory fit into all of this?"

Genni spoke carefully "Good or evil depends on who controls it, I believe the power is actually a digimon, and sooner or later Cory will need one".

"We are wasting time sitting here, we need to go before Devimon gets edgy and hurts TK and Kari" Tai said standing up his eyes telling everyone he wasn't taking no for a answer.

"Wait, there is a few more things you need to know" Genni said placing a restraining hand on the young leader."First the crest of revenge also had a digivice but it is different that yours, he needs two crests in order to make it work."

"What?Why does it need two?" Izzy inquired wishing he had his computer to take all this in.

"That you will know when the time is right and its not now…the scroll does give a hint to what the crest is 'good must have it taken in order for evil to gain its true power'"

"That could be any of ours, I mean without courage your dead, you need knowledge and light…" Sora said dejectedly.

"Genni what about the black gears, we have to save our digimon too" Mimi said thinking of Togemon tears welling in her eyes at the thought of her friend as a slave to Devimon forever.

"I was getting to that" the old man replied "your crests and digivices should be more than enough to break the gears hold…now I have given you all I can so the rest is up to you.I will help in any way I can, but for now you are on your own".The children said their final goodbyes to their mentor and headed into the lush forest.As they faded from sight Genni sent out a silent prayer 'Be safe my son'.

"Master you did it, they are coming" Cory praised his icy eyes staring into the pool watching the digidestines every move.

"Of coarse they are coming, I've watched them ever since they arrived in the digiworld and have learned that they value each other for some odd reason especially Matt and Tai, they would never let anything happen to those two" Devimon said gesturing toward the wall and his captives.

"You just wait till my brother gets here, he's going to make you sorry" Kari shot pulling at her chains causing the metal to dig into her wrists.

"Then Matt and Angemon are going to make you go away just like before" TK put in defiantly.

Devimon just laughed at their petty threats "You are so wrong little ones, once your friends arrive I will use them to become supreme ruler of the digital world" with those parting words he left the room with Cory faithfully at his heals. 

TK watched the leave and once he was sure they were gone he spoke "As soon as we get out of here I'm trading crests with Joe, stuff like this never happens to him".

Kari smiled "Not if I get to him first".

"What do you think they need us for?" TK asked looking around the room studying the shapes on the walls.

"Bait" Kari answered without hesitation "He needs the others here and couldn't get us all at once so we get to be the worms".

The two fell silent at the sound of approaching footsteps. The door creaked open and Cory entered once again only this time he held Izzy's yellow laptop in his hands.He flopped down on the ground powering up the computer looking the two over."It's hard to believe that they are going to give up so much to just to save you two".

"Do you really think that Devimon is going to keep you around once he gets what he wants?" Kari demanded, "As soon as he's done with you, you'll be in the same boat we are in now chained to the wall waiting for him to act upon a whim". 

"Ha, Devimon is a weak and a fool once I get the power from the gate I'll dest…" Cory stopped when he realized what he had said.TK and Kari's eyes met and small smiles played on their faces, this could work to their advantage if they played their cards right.A bright pink and yellow light began to fill the room threatening to overtake the darkness. 'They know they have something on me' Cory thought bitterly.

He jumped up swiftly moving over to the two grabbing TK's crest causing it to stop glowing in his evil touch. Cory then looked closely at the symbol for the first time, hope was the one at the top of the room and he had never taken the time to go check it out, something he was regretting at that moment. "Good must have it taken in order for evil to gain its true power…hope" he said and began to type happily on the computer.

TK and Kari looked at each other with confused looks but each knowing there were now in a lot more trouble than before.

"I hate to do this" Biomon said "but I need a break". The tiny band had been walking at a grueling pace ever since they left Genni's cottage four hours prior.To everyone's surprise and relief both Tai and Matt stopped and sat down without a word. 

Matt still held onto the backpack left by his brother his eyes showing a fraction of the torment ripping through his heart.'I promised to protect him and I failed, he's paying for my failure now…' 

"So do we have a plan going in there or what?" Joe inquired.

"We do what he says and play it by ear, don't worry everything and everyone will be all right," Tai answered shortly.

"Guys, this has been bothering me from the start, why does Cory want to get you?" Gomamon asked his curiousity finally getting the better of him.

All six seemed to think for a moment. Joe was the first to speak "He used to be in one of my classes and I caught him cheating on a big test. When I reported it he was thrown out of school and he said he would get me back one day, I never imagined that it would be here."

Mimi went next "I wouldn't go on a date with him, he asked every day for a week and I turned him down every time. The final time he got really mad and stormed off, I didn't see him again until the first day of camp."

"All this because she wouldn't date him" Patamon muttered angry at not only Cory and Devimon but also himself.

"Tai and I know him from the same place" Sora said looking at her feet. "He was all trying out for the same soccer team as us and in a scrimmage I passed the ball to Tai instead of him, he thought that we planned it that way in so he wouldn't make the team."

"His reason for getting me is simple, I beat him for a spot in a really good computer class" Izzy said quickly "that's probably why he went after my computer"

Matt was last "I really don't know why he is after me or TK, we used to live by him before we moved to Heighten View Terrace" Matt's eyes widened as memories came flooding back "now I remember, he decided to pick on TK and some other little kids one day and I let him have it, wow that was so long ago I'd almost forgotten about it".

"Well first those seem like really stupid reasons to team up with a dark demon over, but at least we know why he can power the crest now" Tentomon said flying up with some food for the group.

"How can we stop him, he has a evil digimon and four of our own on his side. He has seen everything we do I bet that he's watching us both right now" Mimi said bursting into tears. Sora walked over putting a hand on the sobbing girls shoulder until she stopped.

The words 'Watching us right now' rung in Tai's head over and over. "That would explain a lot…" he looked up to the path ahead that split three ways. The middle one obviously went to the castle but Tai had other plans."Time to move out" he said standing up heading down the path to the right.

"Where are you going Tai, that's the wrong way" Matt demanded TK was in danger and he wasn't in the mood for one of Tai's power trips.

Tai looked at him and winked nodding his head upwards, Matt caught on immediately the others took a little longer but caught on as the two's argument progressed

"We clearly need to go left" he finished pointing down the other wrong path forcefully.

"Don't start now you two" Sora said stepping between the two as she always did, Cory was in for one of the best performances of their young lives.

Cory sat in the chamber still punching away at the computer every so often letting out a gleeful chuckle. He had inserted his digivice apparently making the last of the repairs to it successfully.

"Why does he keep looking at me funny" TK whispered to Kari fear tainting his voice.

"Got me, look in that pool thingy Matt and Tai are fighting over which way to go again" she raised her voice for the second part just loud enough for Cory to hear.

"What?" he demanded eyes ablaze and looking into the pool his black crest began to glow darkly. "Master" he yelled staring in disbelief.

Seconds later Devimon came in not in the best of moods "This had better be good" he muttered.

"The idiots are fighting over which way to go and even worse both are wrong" Cory answered as the boys began to swing at each other.

"Kari remember last time they did this, we had to stop for three days because Matt knocked Tai out" TK lied.

The bearer of light however played along "Yeah, this time it looks worse though…"

Devimon rubbed his head trying to ease the oncoming headache. "We don't have time for this, Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Angewomon come here," he bellowed. 

A few seconds later the four silently entered the room showing no emotion not even noticing TK and Kari. "I want you to go get the children now, we have wasted enough time." Devimon paused to walk over to his captives grabbing TK's hat and Kari's scarf "Use these to make them come quietly".

"As you command master" Greymon said leading the group out the door.

When they were gone Devimon turned to Cory who seemed to really be enjoying the fight unfolding before his eyes "Time to make final preparations".Cory smiled and tore his gaze away following Devimon out of the room. Everything was falling into place.

"Wow, their real fights never last this long" Mimi said in amazement watching the two boy continue to pummel each other.

Sora nodded in agreement "I think this is actually good for them, they both needed to get out all those feelings they have been bottling up over the past few days".

"I hope they can keep it up a little longer because I can see them coming now" Izzy said pointing to the sky where the four infected digimon came flying in, all in mega forms.

"Are you sure you don't want us to digivolve" Gomamon asked a little worried.

Tai nodded as he put in one last shot before the others landed.

The four digimon looked at the children coldly as Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon stepped forward dropping the scarf and hat at Matt and Tai's feet."Master Devimon wants you to come with us now," Lillymon said stepping forward her delicate hand reaching for Mimi.

It was now of never "Now" Tai yelled holding out his crest sending out a bright burst of orange energy. The others did the same sending out the multiple colors, engulfing the four in a ball of pure light. They cried in pain as the black gears flew out and disappeared into nothingness. 

Once the light faded Biomon approached carefully, making sure it was safe. In the small crater Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Gatomon sat holding their heads looking at each other bewildered.

"It's okay there back" she called.

"Tai what are you doing here I thought that you had run into the woods" Agumon asked as Tai helped him up pulling him into a tight hug.

"You don't remember do you?" Izzy asked still trying to figure out what the black gears really did and their affects it its victims.

"How can you not remember?" Patamon said walking up to Gatomon his eyes full of pain "you helped him take TK and Kari how could you not remember?"

"What?" Gatomon asked in disbelief "I hurt Kari…please tell me?"

"Come walk with me and I'll fill you in" Biomon said beginning to again head toward the castle.

Both Devimon and Cory stared at the pool in disbelief as reality began to sink in.

"Now your in for it" Kari taunted.

"Yeah their together again and now their coming to get you" TK followed their crests were glowing brightly filling up the entire room with light.

"Shut up" Devimon commanded shielding his eyes "they're not all together I still have you two, that means I still have power over them". He turned to Cory "Get ready, I must go greet our guests who will be arriving a little later than planned" his wings caused a breeze to blow through the room as he turned and stormed out.

Cory made sure that he was out of earshot. "It won't be much longer now" he walked over and picked up TK who tried to struggle but was held in place by the chains "You are the key, you will help me destroy not only Devimon but your friends as well".

TK's eyes filled with tears and he faintly heard Kari cry out herself when he mentioned killing the others. Cory began to laugh his insane cackling could be heard echoing throughout the chamber.

Devimon looked out the large window to see the children approaching the castle at the peak of the mountain. "Finally, Cory they're here take him" he ordered walking out to greet his guests.

Cory grumbled under his breath and walked over pulling Kari from her chains on the wall. She struggled a little as he pulled her to the center of the room over symbol for light.The slight walk however did feel good to her stiff legs after having been held in place so long courtesy of the chains Her happiness didn't last long, once she was in place the shackles were again attached holding her in place.

He then moved on to TK unchaining him and pulling him out the door and up the dark stairwell next to the exit.TK wasn't sure what to do, he was scared, Kari was all alone, and he knew the others where close because he could hear their voices.

'I have to warn them' he thought "Matt!! Run away it's a trap…" Cory shoved his hand roughly over the boy's mouth muffling his cries. 

"It's no use" he hissed, "soon everything will be mine and your friends will be dead".

He kicked open the door at the top of the stairs ending up at the top of the same chamber.Cory shoved TK onto the ledge and manned to only way off his waiting would soon be over.

The six children and eight digimon stood staring at the large wooden doors of the castle.

"Do we just knock?" Agumon asked.

Before anyone could answer the doors slowly opened to reveal a pair of blood red eyes and a midnight black body, Devimon stepped forward casting a shadow over the group. "Throw down your digivices now".

Tai and Matt were the first to do so causing the others to immediately follow Devimon's lips curled in a sinister smile "Now to get rid of your guardians" with a wave of his hand they began to float into the castle followed by the digivices.

Izzy grabbed for Tentomon but was too late all they could do was watch their friends float away "No bring him back" the normally quiet boy yelled his voice full of fury.

Mimi began weeping, "I just got her back, not again"

"They will be all right…for now, now come we have a lot to do" it was then that TK's cries echoed through the halls causing Matt's eyes to blaze "What are you doing to them?" he demanded wishing he could kill the demon with his bare hands.

"I haven't done anything yet, if you want to see them follow me".The kids fell into a single file line walking in silence lost in their own thoughts.

'I think we should take him now maybe Cory wouldn't notice' Tai thought taking the lead.

'Hold on TK I'm coming' Matt followed.

Izzy was next 'I wonder where my computer is and if it's still in one piece'

'I wonder what they really want us for' came Sora looking around the dark halls.

'I wish I had my big stick back I bet Cory's around hear somewhere and I want to get a lick in for what he did to Palmon' Mimi thought smiling at the memory to nailing him in the stomach.

Joe brought up the rear 'We are so doomed, we are so doomed, we are so doomed…'

They snaked through the seemingly endless passages until Devimon finally stopped and opened to door to the chamber.As the doors opened Tai's brown eyes immediately fell on his bound sister, she seemed weak but alive.Overjoyed he ran past Devimon and to her side."Kari" he cried pulling her into a tight hug, surprised that Devimon didn't try to stop him.

A ping of jealousy ran through Matt's body as he watched the reunion "Where's TK?" Matt demanded after seeing his brother wasn't in the room.

"Look up" Devimon said grabbing Izzy by the collar of his shirt.

Matt ignored this and looked up to see TK on the ledge with Cory right behind him with a smug look on his face 'I'm going to wipe that look off of his face with my fist' he thought with narrowed eyes.

"You've seen him, now into your groove under your crests" Devimon's demanded his hand began to glow with the touch of evil, the black light threatening to envelope Izzy.

No one argued and Tai reluctantly left his sister taking his place between Sora and Joe.As the fell into place Devimon powered down his attacked and tossed Izzy to his spot raising his hands high darkening the room."Now give your power to the Light," he said his voice becoming distant and his eyes glazing over.

The digidestined closed their eyes not know really how to comply yet feeling a new power within them stir.The six crests sparked to life, glowing in their respective colors.Kari watched in awe the immense light began to surround her. Her own crest lit up absorbing the power like a vacuum converting it to the pink aura that surrounded her small body. 

"Light to Hope" he yelled not even attempting to keep the excitement out of his voice. Kari's aura disappeared in beam of light that shot up toward TK.

At the top TK was shaking with fear. "Shhh it will all be over in a second" Cory whispered right before TK was surrounded and disappeared into the light.

Like with Kari's, TK's crest absorbed the light forming a blazing golden aura around the boy.The aura flashed a beam of pure light shot into gate. Every one of the symbols began to glow in their bearers color as the gate began to open.

In the depths of the castle the digimon sat locked in a small cell. Each one sat looking for a way out.

"There is nothing up here," Tentomon buzzed as he and Biomon finished inspecting the ceiling stone ceiling.

"Can't get through the walls," Gomamon said glumly as he finished his check with Gatomon kicking one of the bricks for good measure.

"Maybe we can chew through the bars" Agumon suggested taking hold on one by the mouth preparing to forcefully chomp down when Gatomon stopped him "If you don't want to eat solid foods again go right ahead" she warned.

Palmon squealed with delight as she sunk her roots into the floor "We can dig are way out, it dirt" she said happily. The others dove to the floor digging claws, wings, and flippers in shoveling away feeling the their digidestined needed them and needed them soon.

Meanwhile up in the chamber the amazed digidestined watched in awe as the ceiling slowly open bringing light into the room. Cory carefully walked onto the ledge and picked up TK and again covered his mouth not wanting him to warn his brother or Devimon. Below Devimon himself reached over and again picked up Izzy knowing the kids would try anything if they got the chance.

The gate was now fully open and a small black object was seen hurling toward the earth.

"Hang a left" Tentomon yelled as they came to a fork in the tunnels.They obeyed running right into what seemed to be a small bedroom furnished only by a bed and a desk. 

On the desk sat eight familiar devices, "The digivices" Patamon cried with joy flying over and picking up TK's before handing out the others.

"Isn't that Izzy's computer in the corner" Gabumon asked pointing to the object tucked away in the corner.

"Sure is he'll be really happy to get this back" Tentomon replied carefully picking up his digidestines prize possession.

"We need to go before Devimon gets his hands on whatever he was after" Agumon said his voice edgy, he could feel something was wrong and if they didn't hurry they would be too late.

The kids stood in front of Devimon still watching in awe, Tai had freed his sister and now held her tightly in his arms determined to protect her this time around. 

"We can't let him get that," Sora whispered to Matt who nodded "we need to get to TK too" he said in response.

However their little conversation didn't go unnoticed, "Try anything and you lose the bearer of knowledge" Devimon grumbled holding Izzy a little tighter shutting the pair up.

Up at the top Cory smiled. "It's time" he quietly said stepping forward as the object finally cleared the gate and landed into his free hand. He pulled it to his icy eyes looking it over, "All this for a egg" he muttered but when he heard TK's muffled cries he knew it had to be something big.

Devimon cheered "Excellent work Cory bring it to me and we will be able to take over both worlds as well as take care of these children once and for all". "Coming" Cory replied then lowered his voice "Little does he know he's going to met his end just as your friends are…at my hands" he could feel the warm tears coming from TK as he struggled harder to get away.

Devimon tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Cory to enter the room with the egg. His eyes stayed on the digidestined as they sat in silence casting each other odd looks, but he knew he was safe as long as he had a hostage. After a few moments Cory came in his crest glowing darker than ever.

"You've got what you wanted now let TK go" Matt said carefully stepping forward holding his arms out to take TK from him.His heart nearly ripped in two when he saw the look in his brother's eyes, it was a look of pure and utter terror.He was also trying to tell him something but Cory's hand stopped the words angering Matt even more.

Cory took a step away refusing pulling him close "No, I need him". Devimon turned to see the commotion. "Now Cory I told them that when they gave me what I wanted I would give them what they wanted, I may be evil but I have honor and never go back on my word.Give him back so they can die together".

"They're not going to die period, Blue Blaster" Gabumon yelled from the door hitting Cory in the back.He let out a cry of pain and fell forward onto the stone floor hard, losing his grip on TK on the way down. Matt swooped in like a hawk catching him before he hit the floor and holding him tight. Felt Matt arms wrap around him for the first time in what seemed like forever, and he finally felt safe.He clutched Matt's shirt and buried his face in his chest releasing everything he had kept inside for the past few days. 

Across the room a very unhappy Tentomon was in the process of saving his own digidestined "Super Shocker" he called sending the electricity into the demon.He bent over with an annoyed look on his face turning his fury on the bug.

With Izzy momentarily forgotten Palmon used her vies to pull him to safety out of Devimon's clutches.

Cory pushed himself up slowly his entire body shaking with an inhuman rage.The crest around his neck also shaking with the dark power feeding off of the boy's anger."Give me the child now" he screamed at his feet the digiegg began to hatch.

"Cory you fool what on earth are you doing!" Devimon shouted throwing Agumon off of him sending him flying into Biomon getting the two out of his way for a few seconds.

"We should digivolve," Mimi cried as Gatomon flew over her head.

"No the room is to small and we would get crushed" Tai said dodging Gomamon and Patamon.

"I'm sick of you" Cory screamed turning his attention from the brothers for a moment "ever since I brought you back to life you have been pushing me around not giving me one ounce of respect, now I have no more use for you, you have brought the child I needed to me, and helped me get my digimon, so this is goodbye." he raised his hands creating a ball of dark energy being fed by the crest. At his feet the digiegg fully hatched revealing a small digimon that no one could really make out.

Without second thought he fired at Devimon, who was still stunned from the outburst, hitting him full force in the stomach. The virus cried out as his body began to dissolve bit by bit until there was nothing left on the demon king.

While Cory was busy with Devimon the kids made a break for the door and running out of the castle.Izzy led the way following the map that had so conveniently been left of his computer.They ran out the door "Digivolve" Tai shouted once they were in the clear. All the digimon went mega with the exception of Angemon. (Like I said before I'm too lazy to type it all out).

As the digimon finished lone dark figure appeared at the door carrying something in his arms. Once on the drawbridge Cory spoke. "Give me the child," he thundered his voice seemed to echo throughout the mountain his eyes had became pure black to match the aura behind him.

"Izzy what on earth does he want?" Joe asked watching as the crazed boy walk toward the group.

"I have no idea" he replied typing on his computer, he seemed to be almost smiling as he worked; he had been reunited with his best friend and felt like he was useful again.

At the back of the group and behind the wall of digimon Matt still held onto TK, "I'm the one he wants Matt" TK whimpered.

Matt glanced down in shock, as did Sora who was right next to him "What" he said looking into his brother's eyes for more explanation.

"He wants me Matt he said so in the castle" TK again repeated. 

"Well he's not going to get you" Matt said rubbing his back comfortingly.Angemon walked over to the two "Don't worry I'll get him" he said ruffling TK's hair before taking to the skies where he was quickly joined by Angewomon. TK smiled he had said the same thing just before he took out Devimon. 

His crest began to glow and shot a beam at Cory causing him to cry out but his digivice began to glow causing his small digimon to digivolve leaving Cory on the ground unconscious.

"Izzy you can tell us who that is any time now." Tai said seeing something from his nightmares appear before him.

"That's Scarecrowmon" the genius replied his finger flying "that's all the information given on him".

"All you need to know is he's terribly evil" Genni said flying in on Unimon "see I told you that I would help you out".

Metalgreymon was the first to charge the monster. "Straw Dart" he yelled hitting the dinosaur head on.

Genni landed as the digimon helped ward off the new foe. "Listen kids there is only one way to defeat him and that is to get Cory out of here, you need to make a portal like the one you used to get here the second time"

"Genni I hate to be a downer but how do we do that?" Joe asked as glancing over at the battle in time to see Megakabuterimon slam into the castle door.

Izzy answered for him "Easy, we use the power of the digivices to transport him home" he said putting the puzzle together.

"Yes correct as always". Genni said his eyes glimmering "now the only catch is you have to surround Cory and that means getting past Scarecrowmon".

Their hearts sank as he finished the sentence. Sora looked at Garudamon. "I have an idea I'll get Garudamon to take off with him that should by the few seconds we need."

"Sounds good to me" Tai said grabbing Kari by the hand.

"Everyone ready" Sora checked as the group nodded "okay Garudamon get him"

Garudamon swooped down and picked up the scarecrow taking him high into the air kicking and screaming all the way. The two angles flew up to grab onto his arms while Megakabuterimon held his legs.

Cory held his head in pain as he slowly came too 'That's why I needed him, next time he's the one who gets drained…stupid child I'll get him for this' he looked around to see the digidestined surrounded him each one holding out their digivice.

"Bye Cory" Kari waved with a cheerful smile on her face as they began to active creating the pillar of light.

He yelled in rage sending out a string of obscenities that children his age weren't meant to know; Matt and Tai cringed wishing they could cover TK and Kari's ears at that moment.

Soon his voice and figure had faded allowing the pillar to disappear leaving a burned mark on the ground as the only evidence it had existed at all.Scarecrowmon disappeared in a flash of black light his voice echoing off of the hills "Master help me…" The nightmare was over…or was it.

A/N: That was my first fic so I hoped you liked it and it will explain a lot of what happens in Family Ties (the next chapter). Anyway in the segment below are out takes for my fic, I love doing humors but putting these things in would ruin the flow so enjoy and please review.

Destined for Revenge- Bloopers 

Part 1

Before Sora could answer Izzy's voice was heard. "No need I'm getting a e-mail from someone."

He opened the computer while Sora walked over to join him. The noise had awakened Tai, Joe and Matt as well. They too walked over to see, Matt carefully laid TK down with Gabumon as a pillow.

"Doesn't he understand I need my beauty sleep?" Mimi mumbles sitting up.

"Good evening" the message began "are you sick of high long distance rates, if you are do we have a deal for you…" 

Izzy groans and shuts his computer as the kid's glare at him.

The shadow laughed and disappeared into thin air. Matt and Tai finally reached the two children who jumped into their brother's arms. The other digimon came flying out of the forest ready to fight.

"You're a little late," Tai said

Agumon looked devastated "I haven't gotten to digivolve once today, Tai go fall off a cliff or something so I can."

The group gave him a weird look and backed away.

Devimon peered into the pool "I didn't think that they would catch on so fast" he said to himself. My dark child is going to need some help. He waved his hands and hundreds of Sparrowmon flew in from the darkness of his castle. "Go my minions, the dark child will instruct you one you arrive. 

The Sparrowmon headed for the window running into the screen and falling to the floor.

"I knew I forgot to do something" Devimon said pulling out his conquer the world to do list 'take screens off of the windows'.

Part 2

Cory sat on a log trying to get into Izzy's computer without any success. He sighed and looked up at the battle, all of the Sparrowmon were gone just leaving the seven guardians fighting each other. 

He then felt something on his head as one of the birds flew over he slowly reached his hand up.

"Ahhh now I need a shower, this is like the fifth time today can't we put diapers on those things or something"

Mimi went next although she swung and Cory ducked Joe wasn't able to get out the way in time and fell down unconscious. Mimi put the stick down and walked away as whistling.

Devimon walked over to the pool waving his hands causing an image of the cottage to appear. With another wave the pool began to smoke and the image disappeared. "Ah man the warranty just expired," he said kicking it then pulling out his to do list 'get new viewing pool'.

"I'll never get over how much you kids eat," Genni said clearing up the dinner dishes. "Hey has anyone seen my Chia Pet" Tai looked at the ground, "I thought it was some sort of salad" Genni looked crushed "No not Mr. Chia Cow" 

Outside the cottage in the bushes Devimon smiled. "This couldn't get any better" he thought "I'll let them get caught up in what they are doing then I'll strike." He then realized that he was hiding in a patch of poison ivy. "Doesn't his guy ever weed his garden, how can you have poison ivy when you have little kids running around Angewomon go fetch me some ointment"

Mimi rubbed her eyes, they had been reading for about three hours. She stood up stretching her arms. "Genni where is your powder room?"

"Down the hall across from the where the little ones are sleeping" not looking up from the scroll he was reading.

"Hold on I'll come with you" Sora said quickly standing up.

"Hey could you check on TK for me?" Matt asked looking up.

"Sure" Mimi said as she and Sora walked down the hall.

Tai watched them go "Genni why do girls always do that".

"Because we plot are hostile world take over while were in there bwa ha ha ha ha ha" the girls replied walking down the hall.

The boys all jumped behind the couch afraid to come out.

"Tai, Matt get down here" Sora yelled frantically. Then the sound of shattering glass sent the entire group running as Devimon fell through the living room ceiling. He landed and looked around "okay who moved my mark"

The two fell silent at the sound of approaching footsteps. The door shook as if someone was trying to open in. "Why won't it open" Cory said a little annoyed. "Push not pull" TK and Kari said through the giggles. Cory walked in his face bright red "I knew that"

Cory began to laugh his insane cackling could be heard echoing throughout the chamber his laughs became a coughing fit as he struggled to catch his breath. "I swallowed a bug," he said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Part 4

The six crests began to glow and Kari watched in awe the immense power surrounded her. Her crest absorbed the power and began to glow a bright orange. "Hey that's not right" Devimon said looking at the other kids Tai had pink, Matt red, Joe purple, Mimi silver, and Sora blue. "Who's been playing with the color settings? Can't a guy take over the world and kill his enemies without every single little thing going wrong."

"Maybe we can chew through the bars" Agumon suggested taking hold on one by the mouth and chomping down a small tink was heard as one of his teeth fell onto the floor. He began to run around the cell screaming hysterically. "I didn't even get a chance to warn him," Gatomon said with a sigh.

Up at the top Cory smiled. "It's time," he said stepping forward as the object cleared the gate he reached out his free hand to grab it but missed. The egg fell through the air and landed on Tai's head knocking him out cold. The others looked up at Cory who turned away sheepishly "It slipped so sue me".

After that he was done and the children celebrated and Scarecrowmon disappeared in a flash of black light allowing the digimon to devolve into rookie form and run to their partners to celebrate. TK and Kari then tackled Joe to the ground and grabbed his crest leaving theirs in its place. "You can get taken hostage by the insane people next time" the two said running into the forest.

The End so please enjoy the sequel Family Ties and review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay Alley Cat here you go.I'm so sorry this took so long I kept getting other ideas and marching is taking up so much time but here it is. This is the first two parts plus a never before seen ending!

There are suggestions from you readers in here so I hope you like how I got them in. I also need to put in a selfless plug for my other fics The Digidestined in Orlando, Anything, and the Dark Kingdom.

I started writing this before I saw the final episode so sorry I mess up the story a little. Also forgive me if I mess up anything else I couldn't find their parents names so I made them up as always please review, I love to hear what my readers think. As for the time this takes place after the kids are home.

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Family Ties-

"Keep running" Agumon yelled as he glanced back to make sure the others where still behind him.

"Thank goodness the kids are home" Tentomon said out of breath.

They had been running from the evil force for a week now.

"You think your precious digidestined are safe in the real world" the force yelled beginning to catch up "well your wrong, once you are all out of the way no one will be able to save them…"

Gabumon looked ahead and saw a fork in the path "Split up" he yelled.

The eight digimon split into two groups at the fork Gabumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, and Palmon went left while Agumon, Biomon, Tentomon, and Patamon went right.

"Fools you have only delayed the inevitable" the force yelled and followed the path right.

Patamon could now feel the evil approaching faster and faster then blackness began to envelop the four "I'm sorry TK" were his final thoughts before succumbing to the darkness.

Alex Ishida tossed in his sleep as a familiar voice from his past haunted his dreams he stood in a room that was all white with a cold cruel voice echoing from the walls.

"Little Alexander you thought that you could hide them from me didn't you" the voice said

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"You thought that you were being so smart, but I have found them both and am going to get them, and this time you won't be able to stop me…why even as we speak I am closing in on them…"

"Matt! TK!" he yelled sitting up in his bed.

Matt's terrified voice then came from down the hall "Dad !"

He threw off the covers and ran down the hall to Matt's room praying he wasn't too late. When he opened the door he saw a large dark portal filling up the room and Matt backed into a corner.

Matt watched as the portal closed in on him and as it did memories came flooding back, this had happened before.

-Flashback-

Matt sat watching as the two monsters fight on the street below him. The dinosaur had won and was now floating up to a hole in the sky along with the giant parrot. Once they where gone he looked down at TK who was still staring wide-eyed at the spot in the sky.

"Matt where did the monsters go?" he asked.

"I don't know, home I guess" Matt replied "come on it's getting close to your bedtime, lets go back into the house".

TK nodded and turned to follow his brother when they both heard a crash in the apartment and their mother scream.

Matt knew something was wrong the hair on the back of his neck was on end. He pulled his brother behind him and cautiously approached the door to be met by a large man in a black cloak.

He pulled the hood off and looked down at the two boys with a smile on his face.

TK peered around his brothers legs to get a better look "Daddy?" he asked confused the man before them looked a lot like him.

The man smiled again wider "No, I'm your uncle and your going to come with me" as he finished he bent down pulling Matt into his arms. TK began to cry after his brother was pulled away from him.

"Now there is no need for that little one, your coming too" the stranger bent down again

"TK run" the younger Matt yelled hoping his brother could get away.

The small boy made a run for it but he didn't get very far before he was also grabbed. 

Once he had the two in hand he headed out the door. The two brothers looked over to see their mother on the ground un-moving"

"Mommy!" TK screamed and began to struggle violently.

"You're not going anywhere" the stranger said and waved his hand causing a dark portal to open up.

Matt knew that this was getting worse by the second and in a desperate attempt to get away sank his teeth into his uncle's hand. TK followed his brother's example. The combined efforts of the two allowed the two to be let go.

"You'll pay for that you ungrateful brats," he said advancing.

"Back off" a new voice came followed by a green ball of energy, which hit the man away.

"Daddy" TK said running to his arms "make the bad man go away".

The man seemed to get closer to the hole as Alex continued the blasts. After a few shots gold orbs joined the fray coming from Nancy their mother just waking up. Matt looked in awe wishing that he could help in some way.

A faint blue light surrounded him while a yellow one TK; this seemed to hurt their uncle who was forced to retreat into the portal.

"I will be back for them, they will be mine!"

-End Flashback-

"Not this time" he said running in front of Matt. He held out his hand emitting a large green energy ball into the portal causing it to disappear.

Matt stared at his father confused "Dad?" he questioned.

"Quick get in the car, I'll explain on the way if they are after you then they are after TK too" his father said running for the door.

Matt needed no further encouragement, he felt something was wrong, something bad was about to happen.

The pair flew through the city at dangerous speeds halfway to the apartment Alex's car phone rang and answered itself.

"So you were able to save one of them but I will get the others…personally" the same dark voice said before hanging up. Alex Ishida pushed the gas more and picked up the phone "Dial your mothers number for me".

Matt was still baffled but did as he was told, once this was done his father took the phone.

The phone rang and rang with not answer. He threw down the phone and skidded to a halt in front of the apartment building. At first glance everything seemed normal that is until a large bolt of black lightning shot out of one of the apartment sending a shower of glass onto the street below.

"TK" Matt screamed in terror when he realized what apartment it was. He ran full speed up the stairs with his father right behind him a green light coming from his chest.

The two closed in on the apartment and burst through the door, Matt was immediately pulled behind his father. One the other side of the room stood Nancy in front a TK a gold light coming from her chest. In the middle stood a figure in a black cloak.

"Give me the child now" he demanded.

"We stopped you once" she shouted defiantly noticing the entrance of Alex and Matt "and we'll do it again and this time you won't come back".

"Matt, Daddy" TK yelled with joy even though his small blue eyes where full of fear.

"Ahhh, now isn't this a happy little family reunion" the cloaked figure said coolly "now won't you let Matt and TK come say hello to their uncle".

Matt almost fell over he didn't have an uncle, but as the man pulled off his hood the resemblance was uncanny the brown hair and eyes seemed identical to his fathers. His father tensed up as another energy ball formed in his hand. He could also see his mother forming her own. Hundreds of questions whirled through his head 'Who is that guy? What does he want with us? Where did his parents get all of this power?'

"Never Eyal" his father hissed launching his attack. His mother did the same. The two attacks hit and seemed to do a little damage as Eyal doubled over in pain. Matt took this opportunity to run over to TK who jumped into his arms crying.

"So the crests of Protection and Faith still work after all these years; but little brother you know those two aren't enough to stop me…"Eyal said straightening up "now it is time for me to end this I have two worlds to conquer…"

'They have crests' Matt head scram 'which means…'

"No you won't" a new voice stated accompanied by a crimson beam of energy.

In the door stood Sora's mother, around her neck she wore a crest and was also standing in front of her daughter. Sora looked confused and frightened all at the same time.

"How dare you go after my daughter?" she said advancing preparing another blast.

"Well if it isn't Aiko and the crest of Dedication, nice to see you've led a happy life" Eyal said backing into a wall "and I see that little Sora has grown since I last saw her"

That had done it the three adults launched their energy at Eyal. He jumped into a large portal that had formed behind him laughing and after the portal closed his voice was still heard "You have just delayed the inevitable, they are coming back to the digiworld any time now and there you will not be able to save them, they will be mine…" his voice seemed to echo through the room.

The three adults dropped to the ground exhausted. Matt still holding TK rushed to his parent's side while Sora tried to help her mother.

"Who was the bad man?" TK asked the question all of them had on their mind.

Alex Ishida sighed as he helped to women up. He looked at Nancy "Did he hurt you?" she shook her head as he gathered her into his arms. "Sit down and we'll explain everything…but first we need to call your friends".

"I'll do it" Sora said after making sure her mother was all right.

An hour later all eight children had gathered in the destroyed living room each one tired and as confused as the others.

"This had better be good" Mimi grumbled lying down on the couch.

"What is this all about?" Tai asked Matt who was sitting next to him with a far off look in his eyes.

"I don't know, some guy went after TK, Sora, and me he said he was our uncle and we would be going back any time now" Matt said his voice barely above a whisper.

Matt's father stood up and looked at the group "Now that your all here we need to tell you something" be began "we hoped that you would never have to know but it seems the time has come. To begin you all know that you are not the first group of digidestined, there was one before you and they were myself, Nancy, Aiko, Eyal, and Kiyoshi"

When the last name was spoken Izzy went white as a sheet and his jaw dropped.

"Yes Izzy your father" Alex said answering his unasked question "we were taken to the digiworld when we were about your age and defeated many evil digimon along the way, but then we ran into one we couldn't defeat one of our own…my brother. We don't know when or how but he found a dark power and embraced it and it overtook him twisting his soul into what your saw a little while ago. He created four evil crests Revenge, Hate, Deception, and Betrayal"

"We've seen the crest of Revenge" Matt said "some kid named Cody had it and for some reason needed TK to make it work"

Aiko then picked up the story "That is our fault, the four of us weren't enough to destroy the evil, only seal it away. When we did it warped them to require the power of good, I don't know how to explain it but it was sealed away. Before he disappeared Eyal said he would be back. We went home after that and tried to live normal lives, we all grew up, married and had children thinking the digiworld was in the past…we were wrong"

"Hold on" Joe said "I have followed everything so far but did you have crests and digimon like we did".

Nancy nodded "I had the crest of Faith and a Patamon, Aiko dedication and Biomon, Kiyoshi wisdom and a Tentomon, Alex protection and a Gabumon, and finally Eyal strength and a Cobramon"

Matt's turned to his father "That's how you knew about Gabumon when Myotismon was attacking".

His father smiled for the first time "We agreed never to let you know what happened but I almost let it slip that night it wasn't easy to play dumb while you kids fought…now you know everything"

There was an uneasy silence in the room, which was finally broken by Tai "So what do we do now?"

"I honestly don't know" Alex said "I guess get you ready to go back".

"I agree" Tai said looking down at Kari ready to protect her.

As the kids prepared to leave Mr. Ishida stopped Izzy "Izzy I need to talk to you for a few more minutes if you don't mind"

Izzy nodded joined him in a quiet corner away from the others. 

TK still sat in Matt lap seemingly feeling safer there. Aiko had taken a shaken Sora next to her still fussing over her daughter's safety.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Izzy asked.

Nancy brought in some hot chocolate and cookies while Mr. Ishida seemed to prepare to tell another earth shattering story. "One thing I didn't tell the others is that after we sealed Eyal away we knew that someday our children may have to come and save the digiworld once again and that they would need guidance when they come here so we created Genni…and each took a shift being him. I was when Piedmon made a grab for the crests many years ago…and Kiyoshi is up now"

Izzy sat in awe tears rolling down his face "My father is still alive, what about my mother?"

"I know this is hard for you but yes your mother is really gone and your father felt that it would be the perfect time to take his time" 

"But why didn't he tell me" Izzy stammered.

Nancy came over touching his shoulder "To protect you; imagine what would have happened if Piedmon or Myotismon had known that you where Genni's son" 

Izzy nodded and put his head down, deep down he knew it would have made him a huge target but it still hurt.

"Why don't you stay here tonight and we can answer anymore questions you have" she said smiling.

"All right let me call home to let them know" Izzy said wiping away the last of his tears.

Eyal slammed his fist into the wall in anger yelling at the top of his lungs "Even after all these years those things still stop me! I need those children!"

"Master is there anything I can do to help" Cobramon said slithering forward to his charges side.

Eyal seemed to think for a moment looking around the room at the trapped digimon, he had four of them and it was only a matter of time before he could pick up the others. He then glanced over at the four digieggs attached to the dark devices. Scarecrowmon had been free once only to get sucked back in "If only that twit could have held on a little longer" he muttered. An idea then came to him

"Yes there is…"

Aiko looked over the sleeping children on last time before she moved into the kitchen to join Alex and Nancy who were fixing coffee for her.

She took the cup gratefully and sat down finally letting her exhaustion show for the first time that night.

Alex finished his cup and looked at the two women "Well what do we do now?"

"We need to protect them while we can…" Nancy began when a bright light flashed in the living room "no not now, not this soon" she and the other two ran as fast as they could into the living room to find all eight children gone, no trace of them was left.

Nancy fell into her husband's arms sobbing while Aiko fell to her knees muttering to herself. Alex looked out into the night sky "Kiyoshi they are yours to protect now, please do it well."

Izzy lay on the ground slowly coming around. His dark eyes opened and where met by another pair much like his own. 

He cried in surprise and jumped back and frantically looked around his surroundings. He saw the other digidestined on the ground not far from him, they too where just waking up. "Who are you?" Izzy asked.

For the first time Izzy got a good look at the man he had red hair and dark eyes much like his own.

The man finally spoke in a quiet soothing tone "You know me as Genni, but I am also Kiyoshi your father…"

Izzy stared at the man not able to find his voice to speak. The hot tears fell down his face out of sheer joy. 

Genni looked down at his son crying as well "I have waited so long to tell you that I thought that I was going to burst".

By now the others where awake and watching the reunion. Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes watching father and son embrace for the first time in too many years.

Genni finally looked up "Children, I am so happy that you are all here safe and sound, I was afraid that Eyal was going to get you…but I suppose the others would never let that happen. Now follow me there is much we must discuss".

They followed him in silence still letting the events of the day sink in until they came to a small clearing and Genni motioned for them to sit down "Only I and my loyalist friends know of this place we will be safe here, now you may ask your questions".

Matt wasted no time "Why is Eyal after us and what sent him over the deep end?"

Genni nodded "First you all remember Cody and the crest of Revenge, well that was one of the four dark crests that where created when we sealed away the power. In order for it to work it must use your powers Revenge needs Hope, Hate needs Love, Deception needs Knowledge, and finally Betrayal needs Friendship. If he gets that power no one will be able to touch him and the world will be his for the taking. One more thing you should know, if you digidestined control one of the dark crests it's power will increase 10 fold do don't let it get a hold of you"

Genni paused for a moment to make sure the kids where still with him "I don't know what sent him over but it may have something to do with the fact that he was in love with Nancy but she went with you father instead, it was shortly after that he left and began his conquest".

"Where are the digimon?" Kari asked still looking for any sign of her partner.

The red head looked at the ground for a few moments "I have no idea, no one has seen or heard from any of them in weeks, I fear they may have been captured in order to learn more about you".

The kids looked around sadly, their friends and guardians where gone.

The silent Izzy looked up to his father "How do we stop him?"

Genni smiled at his son "I was hoping one of you would get to that, you need to unlock the power of your crests. I imagine Alex and the others used theirs when fending off Eyal over the years". The kids nodded remembering well the balls of colored energy. "Well we just need to unlock it, Matt TK that is why your parents split up in the first place".

The two brothers looked at him confused.

"The four of you together where like a huge beacon for Eyal to follow, so they split you up in order to protect you" Genni said delivering yet another piece of news to the already shell shocked group.

Sora waited a few moments for Matt and TK to cope before asking her question "Then I guess the next step is how do we unlock it?"

"That I cannot tell you, the power is inside of you and will come when it is summoned and you do that all by yourselves…" Genni was cut off as the wind around them began to howl and dark clouds filled the sky.

Matt picked up TK in order to keep a hold of him while Tai sheltered Kari behind a rock. Joe, Mimi, and Sora grabbed the nearest tree while Izzy was held close by his father.

"What's going on?" Tai yelled through the wind.

"I don't know but be on your guard it could be Eyal" Genni called over the wind pulling his son closer he had just gotten him back and wasn't about to lose him again.

The rain began to fall accompanying the thunder making it impossible for anyone to see or hear anything. The wind blew harder and harder causing the digidestined to black out one by one until the storm finally stopped leaving no one awake and nothing but destruction its path.

Eyal looked around the room at his prizes. They lay sleeping on their own beds unaware of their surroundings. In his hand he held their four crests none on them had a trace of their normal glow. He walked over to the sleeping forms of TK and Matt his icy eyes softening for a moment then hardening again when the memories came back. "You two should have been mine…but she had to pick him, but all that's about to change"

"Master" a voice hissed from the doorway "I see you where successful" a large snake like creature entered the room his blood red eyes seemed to glow against his black body.

Eyal smiled "Yes Cobramon I was, they weren't so tough without their parents there to stop me" he then walked over to a large box and pulled out four digieggs "It was so kind of that child Cody to get the last egg for me and to figure out which one of these children opens it"

Cobramon hissed and nodded "Would you like me to get the orb?"

Eyal's eyes flashed with happiness "Yes the orb get it…"

A terrified scream interrupted him "Matt!!" TK had awakened and was trying to get his brother up. The scream served its purpose not only rousing Matt but Izzy and Sora as well.

Izzy looked around shock "Dad"

Eyal stepped forward "He's not here so don't waste your breath"

"What do you want and what have you done to the others?" Sora shot looking around the room and looking for her crest.

"I have what I want you four as for your friends and father are safely tucked away elsewhere in the castle and are of no concern to you anymore" Eyal sneered. "Now I'm going to give you a choice join me or I can take what I want by force, I would prefer you went with option one I really don't want to hurt you".

Matt looked to the others for confirmation before he gave his answer "We'll never do what you want" his blue eyes filled with defiance trying to stare the man down.

Eyal turned smiling "Why did I know you would say that…lets see who will be the first?" His own icy eyes scanned the children coming to rest on Izzy. "You, the child of Knowledge will be the first. "

The giant snake slithered into the room holding a pitch-black ball that seemed to reek of evil.

Matt looked at the ball sending shivers down his spine and causing him to pull TK even closer. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked pulling TK behind him and moving in front of Izzy knowing who the target was yet still wanting to keep TK well away from him.

Eyal smiled "You will see in due time now…" he clapped his hands causing the four to fly off of the ground with no where to run. Cobramon slid up under them one by one attaching chains around their neck and back onto the beds, except for Izzy he was drug to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Do you remember when little TK was exposed to that digiegg of Revenge?" Eyal asked to no one in particular "a new digimon was born, one of my loyal servants that your parents sealed away from me so many years ago, but now that's all going to change" he paused looking over the kids once more and then made his way over to Izzy. 

"I'll give you one last chance to join me"

Izzy looked up at him with hate in his eyes "Never". With that he sat back in his chair ready to accept his fate.

Genni screamed as he shot another ball of energy at the bars of his cell, and it like all the others had no affect.

"Genni please calm down your making me upset" Joe said from his cell across the hall. Joe turned around to see Gomamon encased in block of some sort of crystal a look of terror in his eyes.

"Yeah" Tai said from a few cells down "We need to figure out how to get out of here and get the others"

Genni kept up his escape efforts "No, I need to get to him!"

The door at the end of the hall creaked open and Eyal came in with a huge smile on his face "Oh, is Kiyoshi afraid for his son? Don't worry his first session will be over soon"

"If you hurt him so help me…" Genni seethed wishing he could get one shot at the man.

"What did you do to the digimon?" Tai demanded wanting his own questions answered.

Eyal looked at them encased in the crystals "They got in the way so I just put them down for a little nap and the only thing that can get them out is if you can use your powers, but we know that will never happen. If it's any consolation they didn't give in when I tortured them for information about you"

Kari screamed and began to cry "How could you, they never did anything to you!"

"But they would have, now if you'll excuse me Izzy is almost done and I must drain Hope I just wanted to let you know that I will be returning you all to the real world shortly"

Mimi narrowed her eyes "Why?"

"I have no need for you four so I can't risk having you around here much longer, as soon as I have gathered enough power from your friends the gate will be opened and I will be rid of you" with that he left the room and five confused people.

Izzy collapsed as he was put back onto his bed, Cobramon hadn't even bothered to chain him up knowing he couldn't get away even if he wanted to, he had nothing left.

In the center of the room the dark orb had a purple aura around it representing what had been taken from Izzy. Eyal walked into the room clapping his hands and laughing. "Excellent, that's one down and two to go"

Matt looked at him with fire in his eyes 'There are three more of us…something's not right here' his mind raced.

The crazed man looked at Izzy "Now if you had just joined me that wouldn't be necessary"

"I will never join you and you will never win" the red head shot gathering as much of his energy as he could not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"You will be, you can't possibly survive all I have in store for you…now it's time for you little one" he said making his way to TK. Matt yelled and tried to run to him only to be jerked back by the chain.

"You keep away from him!" Matt screamed letting the tears flow getting a quick glance at Izzy's condition before redoubling his efforts to break free.

Eyal ignored him and picked up the small boy cradling him in his arms "Don't be afraid I have plans for you little TK as well as for your brother, you should have been my sons so we are going to fix it to make it right"

TK the surprised everyone by lashing out himself "No, Mommy and Daddy are going to come and make you go away just like the other times" he narrowed his small blue eyes "because you are weak"

Eyal yelled with fury throwing TK into the chair and raising his hand preparing to strike. Matt gave one final cry and a huge flash of blue light followed filling the entire room before dying down. Eyal turned his attention from TK to Matt and was horrified to see the faint blue light around his body.

"So you have found your power" he said keeping a steady tone then smiling and looking down at TK whose eyes where wide and focused on his brother "and I have found your weakness".

Matt felt amazing an unbelievable strength was coursing through his body, and it had Eyal worried. Holding his hands close he formed the ball that he had seen the others use in the earlier fights.

Cobramon moved in front of Eyal ready to protect him if needed while Eyal himself picked up TK knowing Matt would never even risk hitting the boy.

Izzy watched the scene through a daze slowly feeling his strength returning and even a small surge of his own when Matt's powers awakened. His eyes searched the room looking for anyway to help, then he saw something that disturbed him "Matt look out!" he shouted but it was too late.

Matt heard the warning and turned to see what Izzy was shouting about only to be greeted by a ball of red energy much like his own sending him into a wall and to the ground hard.

TK screamed and tried to get free. Eyal again threw him into the chair and this time activated the orb begging the slight flow of gold energy from TK to the orb.

Down in the dungeon the remaining kids had resumed there escape attempts and trying to find their 'power'. Only Kari sat unmoving in her cell watching the frozen form of Gatomon. Next to her was Patamon frozen with a tear running down his cheek it too frozen in place.

"Kari are you okay in there" Tai called realizing his sister hadn't made any noise for a while.

The little girl didn't answer for a few seconds "He's got TK" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

None of the older children knew what too do.

"Don't worry he will be okay" Mimi said stepping into the maternal role hoping to comfort the girl.

Kari looked out at them "You don't understand she is helping him"

Genni grew concerned now. Over time he had realized Kari had already mastered part of her power she had a sort of sixth sense, she just didn't know it yet. All that was left was to get the rest of it out of her before Eyal found out, if he did she could be in as much danger as Izzy, Matt, TK and Sora.

Tai moved as close as he could to his sister trying to reach her through the bars "Who is it Kari?"

She again didn't answer, she only brought her knees up to her chest and narrowed her eyes in determination. A faint pink light began to surround her.

Joe let his jaw drop as the crystal around Gatomon slowly began to melt as the light touched it.

Genni noticed the girl then tried to figure out what she was talking about. He opened his mind trying to locate the other children. When he did he didn't find what he was expecting "It can't be" he muttered.

Matt looked up trying to clear his vision, he looked up to see his attacker, Sora.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you" she said grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him up with a strength he didn't know she had.

"Sora what are you doing?" he asked still groggy.

Eyal came up behind her helping Sora re-chain Matt to his bed. "Pitty you had to reveal yourself so early my dear".

Sora shrugged and flopped onto her bed "They would have found out sooner or later, is my mother here yet" she demanded.

Cobramon moved forward bowing to the girl "No mistress she is still dealing with the others on earth but will arrive shortly".

"Fine bring me some food I'm hungry" she said her voice filled with hate "I don't see why we can't just kill them and get it over with". Cobramon slithered away to fulfill her request. 

Eyal had finished with Matt and moved onto Izzy not wanting to take any chances " Don't even try to escape because if you do the little brainiac over there will get a nice little shock". He then turned back to Sora "I need there power or I would have killed them long ago, besides they are still a threat"

Matt sat letting what had just happened sink in. He looked at TK getting drained in the center of the room oblivious to what was happening. "Sora why?".

Eyal went to work on his orb while letting Sora have a little fun. The girl looked over at him putting the crest of hate around her neck. "Why you ask, I'll tell you why. I want power, I want to be recognized for once. Every time we fought I never had a huge part I was just there it was always TK the key to the monster, Tai the leader, Matt the protector, and Izzy able to figure out all the puzzles".

She walked over to look at the two "But then something wonderful happened, I was sucked into that cave and Eyal found me, he showed me the way and how I could get real power, he told be about our parents. So when I returned to earth I discovered my mother had been working with him from the start, how else did he figure out where you all lived"

Izzy had enough "You should have the crest of betrayal you know" letting all the pieces fall into place 'She was so quiet this whole time, and she probably let him to the clearing' he thought. 

Eyal laughed "If only she could, it would have unimaginable power, but for now the time has come for you to open your digi egg". He stopped the orb from draining TK and pointed the way to the eggs. While Sora made her way over he picked up the barely awake TK "Matt" he whispered trying to find his brother. 

"Please give him to me" Matt asked quietly his blue eyes pleading again full of tears.

Eyal seemed to think for a moment "The sooner he gets his energy back the sooner I can drain it again so go for it" he said almost dropping TK into Matt's lap.

The older brother immediately gathered him up in his arms checking him over muttering quietly to him. After he was satisfied TK was pretty much all right he pulled out his harmonica and began to play lulling TK into a peaceful sleep.

Sora smiled "Pathetic" she muttered and walked over picking it up letting some of her red energy seep into it. Once that was done she rubbed it a few times stopping when it began to hatch.

"I wont believe it" Mimi said crossing her arms stubbornly from her cell giving Genni a cross look "She has the crest of love, she can't be evil".

Genni just shook his head "She is working for him and who knows what else he has up his sleeve…"

The door to the cellblock squeaked open as Sora entered the room smiling coolly regarding the group. Kari stopped her light quickly hoping the older girl didn't see it before moving deeper into her cell.

"I know what he has planned" she taunted "and sadly it doesn't involve you". She walked up to Tai's cell opening the door "They know upstairs so you might as well come out now".

Tai looked at her in shock for a few moments before his eyes narrowed in anger "How did they find out so quick" he demanded.

Joe, Mimi, Genni, and Kari gasped as they watched Tai with Sora…their own leader had betrayed them.

Sora ignored the prisoners "Matt found his power when Eyal went after TK so now everything has to be pushed up. That means you need to go to earth now and bring the others here".

Tai just nodded then turned to Kari who was crying in her cell "By the way she found her power too, you might want to let him know that" he said before heading out the door.

"Why Tai?" Kari asked her voice shaky and full of fear.

The leader just ignored her and walked out the door leaving a hurt and confused group, but Sora replied "He's doing this because I'm telling him too and as long as he is under my control everything will stay the same". With that she shut the door and headed down the hall happy, everything was falling into place and soon she would be in control.

Eyal looked down at the four hatching digi eggs, he had finally taken enough energy from the other three to start the process. He turned his head to make sure the three were still asleep. Izzy tossed about calling for his father every so often while Matt slept with an arm draped over TK subconsciously protecting him.

"Master Tai has left for earth, and Sora is preparing for the arrival of your friends" Cobramon hissed as he entered the room bowing to his master and digidestined.

"Excellent, soon my servants will be back to full strength and my should have been wife will arrive" Eyal said his voice filled with insane happiness. "Now take Matt to the East wing and wait for the signal, we need to get Alex and Nancy to split up and the only way to do that is to split up the kids".

"What about Genni's son?" the digimon asked as he picked up Matt enclosing his scaly hands around his waist.

"I have something special planned for him so don't worry now go!" Eyal demanded his voice echoing in the stone room causing Izzy and TK to wake up.

Izzy tried to sit up only to fall with a groan when the pain ripped through his head. TK opened his blue eyes and began to frantically search for his brother "Matt?" he called his voice sounding tiny and horse.

Eyal moved forward picking him up "He'll be back soon my son, he just went to make sure Mommy finds us, now go back to sleep".

TK was mortified but couldn't fight as sleep overtook his tired body once more.

Izzy lay back down too smiling to himself as he reached into his pocket pulling out a paper clip unnoticed. He lay his hands under his head as if using them as a pillow shoving the end of the clip into the lock around his neck, he wasn't going to fail his father.

Aiko paced the apartment nervously thinking to herself 'what happened they need to hurry I can't keep these two here forever'. She glanced over at the Ishida's sitting on the couch Alex holding Nancy as they talked quietly. A bright flash of light drew their attention to the middle of the room as Tai goggles and all appeared dirty and his clothes torn.

Nancy gasped in horror and ran forward "What happened?" she asked almost frantic "where is Matt and TK?"

Tai looked up his brown eyes full of pain "Eyal ambushed us and captured everyone, you need to come help Genni gave me this device to help get you back".

Alex didn't seem impressed but could feel his sons in danger so he stepped forward "Then we better get going…" another flash of light filled the room whisking them away back to the digital world for the first time in years.

Genni looked around at the remaining digidestined each one looking miserable and defeated. Mimi and Joe had taken to trying to chisel their digimon out while Kari resumed her glowing her brown eyes focused straight ahead still trying to accept what her brother had done.

His thoughts turned to his own son up with Eyal going through who knows what all because he couldn't finish the power hungry maniac off when he had the chance. 

"Gatomon!" Kari cried from her cell a few feet away "Can you hear me please wake up". The elder turned his attention to see the child of light holding her digimon like a baby.

Joe and Mimi looked up putting their rocks down ending their futile attempts.

The small cat began to stir "Can I have some cat nip now?" she asked opening her eyes which lit up when they saw Kari "Kari! How did you get here…and why are we in a cell?".

Genni didn't let the girl answer "Well explain later just digivolve and free the others before its too late I can feel the energy surging, the digi eggs are almost hatched".

Kari didn't waist any time holding her crest up and with a flash of pink light Angewomon appeared bathed in her own holy light.

The angel raised her arms "Heavens Charm" she called shattering the crystals encasing the other guardians.

Joe gathered up Gomamon hugging his even though the seal had no idea what was going on. While in the next cell Palmon tried to pry the weeping Mimi off of her in order to get some air in her lungs.

"Where's Izzy, he needs me" Tentomon demanded waiting impatiently for his cell to be opened. Biomon and Agumon looked at each other upset "Something is wrong with them…"

"But we can fix it" Genni said finally getting out and running for the door we just don't have much time to do it.

Sora ducked behind the crates silently waiting for Tai to return with her mother and the Ishida's. Her head began to pound as she thought about what has happening and what she was doing. 'Is this right?' she thought to herself thinking of the feeble forms of her friends. She was answered with a burst of pain punishing her for her thoughts.

The now familiar light flashed as she ducked deeper into the darkness not wanting to show herself just yet. She pulled out a small device and whispered into it "They're here". Then she began to wait and watch.

Nancy looked around for any indication of her sons "Which way Tai?"

He looked at them his eyes seemingly darker yet innocent "I only know where Sora is…"

"Dad!" Matt's voice echoed down the hall just as it had a few days before, only this time TK's followed from the opposite direction "Mommy!"

The two parents looked up torn. Nancy seemed to be on the verge of tears and the cries once again echoed through the halls. Alex pulled her into his arms "I'll get Matt you go after TK. Tai take Aiko to Sora and get her out of here".

Tai nodded leading her down a near by passage "Good luck".

Once they were out of sight Alex looked into her eyes "I know this is a trap so you be careful, and don't worry we'll get them back".

She looked up at him "I know, now let's get them back".

"Again!" Eyal yelled to TK who was shaking in his arms his blue eyes full of fear and tears but he refused to let them fall.

"Leave him alone" Izzy shot his chains pulled as far as they would go and he tried to pull forward. Eyal sent a small burst of energy and the bearer of knowledge sending him back against the rails. He then turned TK around in his arms so he was eye level "Now I said again!"

A dark purple ball hit him in the back "Don't you ever do that to my son again".

Eyal turned rage filling his eyes as his grip on TK tightened as his turned to face Genni "How did you get out?" he demanded.

A very angry female voice answered as Angewomon aimed her arrows with Patamon behind her "I let him and you've lost…" she let go of the arrows hitting the four baby digimon being fed with energy. A ball of light surrounded them and flew off, taking them away "Now they will be reformed away from your evil influences".

Dark energy began to envelope the man "Your child of light will pay for that" he looked around looking for any sign of the others finding nothing he turned his attention to Izzy. "But first Genni you will watch your son die as payment for you figuring out how to seal me away all those years ago".

Eyal wrapped on arm around TK and prepared to fire with the other but when he went to shoot he found Izzy had escaped leaving a empty bed. "No!"

"Face it you've lost Eyal" Genni said confidence filling his voice as he wrapped his arms around Izzy protectively keeping his son as far away as possible.

"Please fight it Tai, I know that your in there please come back to me" Kari begged looking into her brother's eyes trying to get through to him in any way possible.

Agumon stood in front of the girl feeling obligated to protect her in Gatomon's absence. "Come on Tai" he yellow dinosaur begged his partner. 

Tai looked at the pair his eyes fading in and out dark to light and dark again. They had cornered him in one of the halls after Aiko and Sora had left him to go handle Alex. "I…can't…"

"Yes you can, please come back for me" Kari said slowly moving forward cautious not wanting to set him off. Her body began to glow a soft pink filling the room with its light "I know your still in there". Her light then burst hitting Tai full force.

Tai fell to his knees as the light hit him feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. His own crest burst forth with an orange light surrounding his body and joining Kari's. He looked up to see his sisters tear stained face who approached him "I'm back".

She gave a cry of joy and ran into her brother's arms letting him swing her around high in the air. When he put her down he gave Agumon a hug and looked out the door "Why don't we go see if we can save Sora".

Biomon who had been sitting sulking in the shadows with Joe and Mimi ready for action moved forward smiling for the first time "Lets".

Matt tried to get out of Cobramon's coils without success. He hated the fact that he was bringing his father right into a trap, but it was that or get injected with venom and them leave TK all alone. Aiko ran into the room smiling when she saw Matt followed by Sora a few moments later.

"Excellent work" she beamed summoning a ball of energy "Now call him again I want him to hurry". Sora lowered her head getting out of sight as the voice in her head began to speak to her again.

'This is wrong and you know it, get Matt out of there and find Biomon you can end this now. You gave save your mother love is stronger than hate…" she was again rewarded with pain and pushed the thoughts away.

"Matt!" Alex's voice called as he came closer and within seconds the tall brown haired man was at the door chest heaving eyes filled with worry. He clenched his fists and slowly entered the room keeping his eyes on Matt. "Let him go Cobramon, this is between Eyal and me, this has nothing to do with you or him".

The black snake tightened his coils causing Matt to gasp for air "That's where you are wrong, this is about revenge and power" Aiko said moving forward.

"Then leave the kids out of this, how could you bring your own daughter into this, I'm not blind I see her in the corner" Alex said matching her ball of lethal power.

The words echoed through Sora's head as Matt's struggled breaths reached her ears, the sight of her mother ready to take a life or lose her own. Something in her head snapped the evil that had been controlling her lost its grip being eaten away by the power of her crest.

She opened her eyes screaming and blasting Cobramon with all she had. The snake hissed turning on her baring its fangs a few drops of venom falling on the floor melting it. Aiko screamed in horror calling for Sora to get out the way knowing it was too late.

She threw her attack at the snake and to her surprise, was joined by a green ball hitting Cobramon dissolving him into bits of data. Matt fell to the ground rubbing his constricted throat. Alex ran hugging his son letting out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad your safe".

Aiko was doing the same with her own daughter as she looked at him with tear filled eyes "Thank you so much".

The sounds of panicked footsteps interrupted the reunion as Tai ran in the room followed by a very happy Biomon "Your back" the pink bird cried happily flying into her digidestined arms.

Joe, Mimi, Kari, and the other digimon soon followed. Gabumon running to his partner "Eyal said he was going to kill all of you".

Matt shook his head "Izzy's the only one that they are going to kill he sees TK and me as his kids".

"Genni is there so we don't have to worry" Mimi said smiling brightly her smile fading when she saw the looks on the others faces.

Alex headed for the door Matt right behind in fearing what Eyal would do "Nancy went for TK we need to hurry".

Eyal shook with fury everything was falling apart, he felt that he had lost control of Sora, Tai, and Aiko. His digimon was dead and his servants gone thanks to the angel. He still had something "I haven't lost yet, I have my son and my wife" his grip on TK tightening causing him to cry out in pain.

Genni was about to respond with Angewomon and Patamon when a soft female voice broke the tense silence "Eyal I'm here, now everything will be how you wanted it".Nancy stepped in the room her eyes searching the chamber of horrors.She shuddered when she thought of what her children had gone through while in the clutches of the maniac.

Upon seeing his mother TK settled down as he held his arms out to her desperate to get away.Eyal felt the change and grabbed the small boy by his neck with one hand and holding the other protectively out in front of him.TK gasped out and tried to pry the hand of without success causing Patamon to fly forward only to be stopped by Genni.

The older red head held is son firmly by the shoulders as he guided him closer to the door "She knows what she is doing" he said trying to calm the upset digimon down.Izzy's dark eyes darted from Nancy to TK seeing the mother's terror and anguish watching her son suffer.

Nancy spoke again this time edging closer "Come on my love its time to go, just give me TK and we'll leave here and start out just how you wanted no Alex, and no digimon, just you me and the boys".

For the first time in awhile Eyal noticed the absence of Matt "Where is Matt we can't go without him".

Ever so cautiously Nancy moved forward locking eyes with Eyal before speaking "We need to go find him, give me TK and we'll go find him he can't be far".

"He's not," Matt said and he ran into the room skidding to a halt.In the doorway Joe stopped short not allowing the rest of the group into the room including Alex who was being restrained by Aiko, Mimi, and Tai.

Aiko shook his arm "Eyal will totally lose it if he sees you let the others handle it".Alex looked pained at her words but knew she was right, he stopped struggling and watched from the darkness.

Genni had made it to the door and shoved Izzy out of harms way for the first time since they had been captured.Izzy peeked around his father's legs watching intently next to Joe.Tentomon flew quietly to his partner relieved that he was okay holding in his cries of joy until this was all over.

Genni then had a idea turning to the digidestined in the hall "Get your stuff ready your going to get one shot at him and that's it.Once TK is safe I need you all to fire with everything you've got, combined with our power that should be enough to seal him away for good".The kids nodded and summoned the unknown force.Their digimon looked at them confused not knowing the children possessed such powers.

Matt quickly moved forward to his mother's side holding his arms out showing he was unarmed "I'm here to join you father now everything is complete".His blue eyes full of sincerity trying to get Eyal to let his guard down.

"Ah, my son" Eyal said with a smile "I see you have seen the light and decided to join me at last".

Matt moved a step in front of his mother TK's gasps sending daggers through his heart "Yes father, I will join you and together we will rule the world".

Eyal's face lit up with joy "You see Genni I have won even without the powers of evil and darkness to back me up.Now my son as proof of your loyalty I want you to kill the bearer of Knowledge, once that is done I will give you your brother if not the little one becomes a noble sacrifice to my cause".Nancy let out a sharp cry as tears streamed out of her eyes.In the hall Alex tried to run into the room.Genni pulled his son behind him with fire in his eyes not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

Tai felt his heart drop, he knew that Matt would do anything to save TK after all he himself would do almost anything to save Kari…but to take a life of a friend.

Matt summoned the blue aura letting the ball of power form in his hand.He turned to Izzy sadness filling his blue eyes "Genni please move I don't want to hurt you".When he didn't move Matt looked lost then without warning he turned around and fired a blast of energy at Eyal.

The blue ball soared through the air hitting Eyal in the should causing him to fall to his knees in pain.TK's own blue eyes widened with surprise, but not fear he trusted his brother.The bearer of Hope summoned his golden aura letting its light filling the room.Eyal cried in pain as the power burned him forcing him to let TK go.

TK ran to his brother's arms feeling safe as Matt's arms wrapped around him giving him comfort.He then heard his father's voice for the first time "Attack now".

Those who had been waiting in the hall burst in, each one glowing with a holy power their digimon standing in front of them determined to be the last line of defense.Eyal looked up in time to see himself get surrounded the digidestined of the past and present.They each launched their own power of different colors intertwining.The light seemed to solidify encasing Eyal quieting his screams of anger and hate.

He looked vengefully at his brother and family "I will be back, your pathetic powers will never stop me…" With those last words he was sealed away in a clear crystal much like the one he had used on the digimon.

The kids fell to the ground out of pure exhaustion.Genni pulled Izzy to him allowing his head to rest in his lap; the elder brushed some stray hairs out of his sons eyes "Sleep well my son".

Aiko rocked her daughter muttering with tears falling down her face "I'm so sorry I got you into this Sora…"

Nancy held both of her sons in her lay nearly sobbing as she checked them over.Both of them where covered with bruises but other than that seemed to be okay.She looked to Alex who was checking over the rest of the kids.

Joe had manages to catch Mimi before passing out himself, at that moment Gomamon and Palmon sat fussing over their charges that they had been powerless to protect.Agumon pulled Tai's goggles back onto his head after they had been pushed off before checking him over.Kari lay just behind her brother a faint smile on her face as Gatomon curled up on her chest watching over the girl.

Alex took a deep breath looking at his friends "Everyone seems all right…so what do we do now?"

Genni looked up "Well first we get the kids home, then they have a lot to learn about their powers and I for one have a lot of catching up to do with my son".

Aiko dried the last of her tears "First I'm sorry I don't know what came over me and second are you going to come home after all they have discovered their powers and have their digimon to protect them if they ever return".

Genni nodded "I'm going to go home and talk this over with Izzy after all this involves him too.We all know that this is only the beginning, there is still a lot of evil out there and one day they will be brought back to save this world again and when they do one of us needs to be here".

"Lets cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now I just want to get them out of here" Nancy said.

The others nodded in agreement and began to wake the children with the help of the digimon in order to make the journey to Genni's cabin.

Three days later the large group sat in Genni's courtyard getting ready to head back to the real world.TK and Kari ran around playing tag with their digimon one last time trying to ignore the bright glowing portal waiting to take them away from their friends once again.All good-byes had been said the night before…all except one.

Aiko and Sora where first each giving Genni a quick hug and another apology before stepping into the light.Sora took one last pained looked at Biomon not knowing when she would see her friend again.Joe gave Gomamon one last tickle before entering the portal muttering something about getting sick.Mimi went next tears still flowing as she gave Palmon one last hug thankful that she could really say good-bye this time.She thanked Genni one last time and followed Joe through.Tai picked Kari up trying to consol her and she left Gatomon."I'll see you soon" the bearer of light cried as she disappeared.

Nancy moved forward giving Genni a warm hug "Thank you my friend, for everything".TK buried his face in her chest after Patamon had faded from sight feeling the lump in his throat rising."Its okay you'll see each other soon" she soothed and their living room still in shambles appeared full of those who had already come through.Seconds later Matt came through looking depressed his sadness being reflected in his eyes.

Back in the digiworld Alex waited at the portal for the last passenger.

Izzy fought tears as he looked up at his father for what he feared was the last time."Why can't I stay with you" he begged wrapping his arms around his father's waist ready not to leave unless he was pried off.

Genni knelt down looking into his son's dark eyes trying to see through the tears."You need to go live your life your friends and adoptive parents need you.Now that we have found each other we will never really be apart again my son just remember I love you will all my heart".

Izzy clutched his father's robes as he felt himself being pulled away "I won't leave you…"

"We will see each other again I promise" Genni said leading Izzy to the portal who was then taken by Alex.Genni watched on the verge of breaking down as his son disappeared into the light.The digimon gathered around him offering their love and comfort.

Tentomon flew up as the portal disappeared leaving trees in its wake "Genni will they really be back?" the bug asked already missing his partner.

Genni nodded turning and heading for the house "They will…. the question is when".

The End

A/N: Yes I finally finished it, it's one in the morning but I finished it!I hope you liked it I'm really sorry it took so long but now I can get back to the sequel to Dark Kingdom.Please tell me what you think I really do like the feedback so REVIEW!!!!


End file.
